Harry and the Potter Twins
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: Summary inside! Finished
1. Where it All Began

A/N Hellooo Hellooo people, well then again you might not all be people! Umm anyway this is my first H/P fic and I hope you like it!

Summary: When Harry comes back to the Dursleys after 4th year they have a "surprise" for him! When Harry realizes that he's gonna need someone else's help who does he contact? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot & the "Potter" twins are JKR's! The plot is based on a fanfic that someone(sorry can't remember their name!!) wrote! The twins are mine!(*Muahahahahahahahahahaha*pan pant*hahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

****

**                                      Harry Potter and the "Potter" Twins!**

**                         Chapter 1:Where It All began**

****

          "Boy" started Uncle Vernon, as they drove away to #4 Privet Drive," This year while you were at that.. that.. school, your aunt had triplets......"He trailed off.

          "And???" replied Harry confused about the whole thing and wondering what it had to do with him.

          "And we don't want the other two they don't look like  us. So you have to care for them. And you have to get your own job. Understood?" He finished.

                    "Not that I really have a choice, but yes I understand despite what you think I'm not an imbecible!" Harry replied insolently.

                    "Don't get cheeky with me boy!" Uncle Vernon returned.

          Harry was about to reply with a rather rude retort when he realized that they had arrived in the driveway. So he got out of the car and proceeded to carry his heavy trunk into the house, up the stairs and into his room. He was just about to flop down on his bed and think about the last year at Hogwarts when he heard Uncle Vernon roar "BOY!".

          As Harry started to go down the stairs he yelled back "coming!".

          When he reached the bottom Uncle Vernon glared at him and said" Did you forget what we talked about in the car boy?" Harry was about to reply yes when all of a sudden it hit him!

          "No as a matter of fact I didn't!" He replied "Where are they?" He then asked.

          "In that dang cupboard" Replied his Uncle.

          When his uncle had said that Harry started to panic slightly. What kind of shape are they in? He thought. When he opened the door what he saw completely shocked him! He saw....

(Should I leave you here?...)

(........ Ok I won't I hate cliffies 2!)

          When he opened the door what he saw completely shocked him! He saw two babies maybe 2 months old who looked like they hadn't been changed since they were born! But what shocked him the most was their appearance. One, the little boy looked just like him except that he had blue eyes instead of green(A/N I'm sorry if James' eye colour is wrong I don't have the books with me!)and he only had a little tuft of hair. Where as the little girl had a tuft of red hair and emerald eyes. He knew right way that they would both look like his parents when they were older.

          As he walked in the room both babies turned to look at him. He noticed that both their eyes which had held fear when he had opened the door but upon seeing him they held such hope. Right then and there Harry vowed to make their life better than his was.

(A/N I know it was short and I'm sorry but 1)it's 11:42 pm and 2)this guy is trying to convince me that I like his "hot 'n' sexy bod"! God men are such idiots some times (no offence it's just that I've been having a very BAD day concerning men/guys/boys!)Sorry about any spelling mistakes! And oh ya I'll update as soon as I get atleast 1 review! ttyl love

                            ~!~*~!Jenny!~*~!


	2. Elizabeth & Scott that's the real title!

A/N Hello again people! I'm back! Thanks to aeodes for the review and yes they will be named in this chapter! K on with the chapter! Oh and I hope it's longer than before if not sorry!!

Dedication; This chapter is dedicated to my aunt Elizabeth who died 3 years ago from a brain tumor may she rest in peace! And to my little brother who gave me the boy's name!

                                            **Harry & the "Potter" Twins**

**Chapter two: Somebody Help!**

**Once Harry had cleaned up the twins he realized that they needed names. So he first asked Petunia if they had a name. Her response was "The boy's name is Scott and the girl's name is Elizabeth. Give them whatever freaky middle name you want but they are NOT Dursleys!!". When  she said this Harry wanted to retort that it wasn't like they'd want to be Dursleys but he thought better of it thinking about Elizabeth and Scott.**

**          "Oh and since there's no possible way for you to get a job so soon, there's some formula in the cupboard!" His aunt said as he turned to leave. "Thanks" was his response thinking all the while that this person could not be his aunt! But instead of voicing his thoughts he simply walked over to the cupboard.**

**          As he entered he noticed that there was a note sitting on a bag of clothing! He picked up the note and read it. Not once but twice. It said:**

Dear Harry,

          If you check up in the attic you'll find things for the girl that used to be you mother's. But since my parents didn't have any male children and the boy is smaller than Dudley was I'm giving you these but it's all you'll get.

                             Aunt Petunia

**          Harry was dumbstruck.**** His aunt Petunia wrote this? Oh well he needed this stuff so he wasn't going to complain! So he took the bag full of baby clothes(he was extremely surprised by the fact that there was so much in the bag!) up to his room.**

**          He then came back down and took the babies up to his room and laid them on his bed. He  then looked around for a temporary crib for the twins. The only thing he saw that would work was his trunk.**

**          After Harry took everything that was to hard out of the trunk, he put the gurgling babies inside. Harry then waited till the two were asleep until he went up to the attic.**

**          When Harry reached the attic what he saw made him give a double take! There right**** in front**** of him  was boxes upon boxes of baby stuff! From clothes to cribs to  walkers! As Harry looked through them all he noticed some of the stuff being Dudley's or Vernon's or even Petunia's baby stuff, along with his mother's. With boiling anger he noticed that none of his baby stuff had been saved! AS he was trying to calm down he noticed that Dudley's old baby blanket that he'd been holding(and glaring at!) had disintegrated!**

**          Since Harry had no clue what had happened(all though he could guess!) he just continued on through the baby stuff. When he came upon his mother's old crib he was amazed! Her crib was big enough to fit both babies! And her walker was big enough too!**

**          Harry realized that he'd have to somehow get this stuff down to his room. So he started to carefully disassemble the crib. Once that was done he brang it down to his room. There he just as carefully as before assembled  the crib. Then he went back upstairs and came back with some pillows and blankets and laid them out carefully in the crib.**

**          After having brung everything of his mother's down from the attic Harry fed, burped and changed the babies and the laid them down to sleep. Once they were asleep Harry changed into his**** pyjamas****.**

**          As he was laying there he suddenly  remembered the events of his fourth year. But he quickly pushed those thoughts out of the way instead he started thinking about what to do about the twins. The he realized that they needed both a middle and a last name!**

**          So Harry started thinking about middle names first. He thought and discarded  many names until he thought of the perfect names for them both.**

**          Harry drifted off to sleep with a small smile think about his two "kids" Elizabeth Rebecca Bonnie Potter and Scott Andrew Michael Potter.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~**

A/N Hey! Ok umm I know those names don't exactly fit but they all are people that are close to me! Ok well I got to get this chapter posted so bye bye!

Oodles of tootles 

                             JENNY!

P.S I'll update again when I get 5 reviews! bye!


	3. I Need a Job!

A/N Wow! I have 5 reviews! I never thought I'd even get one! Well umm thanks to:

I Am A Sly Slytherin: Thanks a bunch! Oh my last chapter was longer(I don't think you've read it yet) and I'm going to try and make this one even longer! J

Devil Lightening Jayne: Thanks I updated but you haven't read it! Well now you have or else you just skip chapters! J J

Ascafeniel: Wow! I feel so proud of myself(No I'm not being sarcastic!!) Yay! When I heard about being put on your favourites list I did a dance to this gay music my brother was playing and they beat me up(not literally! like play fight type!)! J

Angel Lily Lupin: Thanks! And I'll try my best!

Ok well I got the titles mixed up! One of my other chapter's is going to be Somebody Help! Last ones was supposed to be Elizabeth & Scott! Sorry about that! Umm anyway on with the chapter!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and to my spoiled babies(my kittens!!) JJJJJJJ

**Harry and the "Potter" Twins **

**Chapter 3: I need a Job!**

**Harry woke 5 hours to the cries of Darryl, the twins "brother". What is it with these people and D's? Harry thought. As Darryl's cries stopped Harry heard a whimpering noise. Realizing that it was coming from the direction of the twins crib Harry started to panic.**

**                    When Harry reached the crib he checked in  to see what was wrong, and was met with two pairs of baby eyes. One set emerald green and the other baby blue(A/N Sorry if its wrong!).**

**Upon seeing Harry they both raised their arms up to him. Harry realizing(A/N Wow! He does a lot of realizing doesn't he?) that the twins were hungry picked them up and carefully laid them on his bed. As he was preparing their bottles he noticed that they both looked at him lovingly.**

**          Harry figured that he was probably the only one who'd handled them with such care. At that moment he had a boiling rage in  him like he'd had in the attic. He didn't think it fair that they had to live this way!**

**          While Harry was being angry he didn't notice until it was to late that the glass on his desk had shattered.**

**          As Harry calmed he noticed that the twins were still watching him. So he finished with their bottles and gave them each the same amount.  He then proceeded to burp them and then lay  them down in the crib and give them each a kiss on the forehead.**

**          As he laid back down on his own bed he wondered what had made the glass shatter. While he was contemplating this he suddenly wondered whether there was such thing as wandless magic. **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**          The next morning Harry once again awoke to the sound of Darryl's cries and the twin's whimpering. As he got out of bed he remember his thoughts last night about wandless magic. He decided that he'd write Dumbledore after he fed and changed the twins.**

**          Harry quickly fed the twins and then picked out some nice outfits for them. When they looked at him as if to ask why  these clothes he simply said "I do have to get a job! And its not like I'd leave you here with the Dursley's!".**

**          Once he was done he sat on the floor and used it as a desk to write to Dumbledore on. He asked how he was doing and all that stuff and then proceeded to ask if it was true that there was such thing as wandless magic.**

**          After he finished the letter he got changed and went downstairs for a quick bite to eat. On his way back upstairs he politely asked his uncle for the help wanted section in the news paper.**

**          Once Harry was back in his room with the help wanted section he leafed through it. He circle all the promising looking jobs and prepared the twins for the day. After putting them in the walker with a couple blankets he decided to add something for himself and a couple bottles for the twins. **

** ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**          Harry was beginning to give up hope on the whole job idea. He'd been to so many places and yet none of them would let him keep Betty (as he called her(A/N that was I called my aunt! ****L**** ) and Scott with him. But when he looked down at them he realized(A/N again with the realizing!!**J******)he had to go on if he wanted something better for them.**

**          !~!~An hour later~!~!**

**           Harry was at the last store they had. It was a small pet shop called 'Pet's Paradise'. As Harry walked into the store an old lady who he assumed was the owner came up to him. "Why hello hello! And who are these little cuties?!" She asked. Harry smiled and responded with "The boys name is Scott Andrew Michael and the girl is Elizabeth Rebecca Bonnie. And I am Harry Potter.". "They aren't you children are they?" The women asked. "Might as well be" He replied. "Oh?" said the woman. "Ya" Harry replied "To make a long story short their biological parents didn't want them and they look like my parents would and I just couldn't resist them. So you could call them my adopted kids all though it isn't official yet.". "Oh I see."  Stated the old woman.**

**          "Well what can I help you with?" She asked. "Well…. I'm actually here about the job." He replied. "Oh alright well first of all how old are you?" She asked. "I'll be 15 in July" He responded. The questions continued like this until the woman was satisfied.**

**          "Okay any questions?" She asked. "Well there is one Ms. Umm …… I'm sorry I don't think I know your name!?" He said. "Oh silly me! I forgot but my name is Zoey Clarmonte but please call me Zo or Zoey!" She replied. "Ok well umm Zoey am I able to bring the twins with me while I work?" Harry asked.**

**          "Why of course you can dear!" She replied. "Alright well we'd best be off then see you" "Tomorrow dear! Be here at 9:00!" she interrupted. "OK well see you then!" Harry responded.**

**          That night after putting Betty and Scott to bed Harry wondered what his job would be like. Well I might as well get to sleep the twins are going to wake me up in 5 hours and then I'll have to get again almost 5 hours later! As Harry was almost asleep he remembered the letter he'd sent Dumbledore. Oh well he thought I'll have to wait for Hedwig to arrive back. And with that he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day's work.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

A/N How'd you like it? Long  enough for you? Well got to go but please review I want atleast 2 reviews for this chapter before I put up the other one! Bye bye 

Hugz and Kissez 

                             JENNY

P.S PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh ya and don't bother flaming me I don't care! 


	4. Harry's Crises

A/N Heyz! Uh I know I said that I wanted more than one review before I updated but I couldn't resist  Well Uh Thanx a bunch to Matt for reviewing! I hadn't even thought about that! Thanx! But umm I'm confused by the last part! I don't know how to make it so that I can accept anonymous reviews! Well on with the show!JJ

                                    **Harry & the "Potter" Twins**

**Chapter 4: Harry's Crises******

**          When Harry was once again woken up by baby cries and whimpering but this time there was another sound to. It was a tapping. At first Harry couldn't figure out what it was but when he heard hooting he knew right away what it was.**

**          As he opened the window for Hedwig to come in he noticed she gave him a sort of "owl glare". "What!? It's not my fault I need to sleep!" Harry said. But Hedwig just gave him a indignant hoot and held out her leg for the letter attached.**

**          As Harry took it from her he noticed that it had the Hogwarts seal on the back. As he was about to open it he heard whimpering! The twins! He suddenly remembered!**

**          So Harry fed, burped and lay them down to sleep and gave them each as kiss on the forehead. But instead of going back to read the letter he stayed a moment to watch them sleep. He noticed that they lay close together although there was a lot of room and how they kept their arms around each other as though they were protecting each other from the outside world.**

**          Harry smiled softly at them hoping they had a better life than he did. But then again, he thought , they are living with me. Like anyone could have a normal life then! While he was thinking these thoughts he suddenly remembered Dumbledore's letter!**

**          Harry picked up the letter and broke off the seal. He opened the letter to read it.**

Dear Harry

          I am curious as to why you would like to know but yes, there is such thing as wandless magic. But only very powerful wizards are able to do wandless magic. So Harry are you going to tell me what all this is about? Or are you going to keep it all to yourself?

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**          Harry smiled to himself. But it wasn't a smile of happiness. Oh No quite the opposite really. Great now I can do wandless magic  to! He thought sarcastically. Oh well I might as well get some sleep I do have to work in the morning! **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~!~!1 month later~!~!**

**          Over the past month Harry had trained himself to use wandless magic. It was actually quite easy once he got the hang of it. Harry was also a lot more built from lifting heavy boxes in the "Pet's Paradise". He was also more mature. Having to care for two twin babies does do that to you.**

**          Elizabeth and Scott were now officially Potter's. Harry had gotten the adoption paper's and their birth certificates now read: Elizabeth Rebecca Bonnie Potter and : Scott Andrew Michael Potter. **

**          Everywhere Harry went someone would comment on the babies. They were either the cutest thing or else someone else's child or grandchild was cuter. The twins also attracted a lot of the females for Harry as well as his great body. **

**          Of course Harry being Harry didn't let it get to his head. Ya sure he was a lot more confident around female's now but he only flirted and he knew all they wanted was his body.**

**          The twins were also improving a lot. They were both filled out more. Not extremely skinny but not Dudley size either. They were just right!**

**          Harry and the twins were inseperable. And if anyone were to be holding one of them he watched them like a hawk! You could tell he was very protective of Betty and Sky(for that's what he called them!). **

**          Harry still kept in contact with Ron and Hermione of course but neither of them knew about the twins. The only one who did was, surprisingly , one Virginia Weasley. After having contact Harry to see how he was a couple of times they continued to owl eachother.**

**          But as the school days grew nearer Harry realized he was going to have to talk to Dumbledore about them. With those thoughts in mind Harry drifted of into a fitful sleep.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**          A/N So.. What do you think? Pretty please review! Oh and I would have made it longer but its almost 2am and my dad's bugging me to get off so I'll ttyl Hugz & Kissez**

**                                                          JENNY**

****


	5. Another Crises!

A/N Hello Hello people! Yay! I've got 10 reviews! Yeah! Sorry I'm sleep deprived! I'm to caught up I this story I can't stop! Lolz ok I don't think I should eat Cheetos for breakfast anymore! K well thanks to my reviewers:

Momma-dar: thanks bunches! 

Shdurrani: Yes I know that was my favourite part to write so far! He he it was fun! Thnx 4 the review!

LegoMyEggo: Thanks for both of the reviews! And most of them would probably think he was baby-sitting and lots of girls consider that a good characteristic (My best friend loves guys who do that!) And they could be his relatives, well they are except he adopted them but arrgggghh it's to hard to explain!

Well thank you all and ON WITH THE SHOW!!! 

**Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                                        Chapter 5: Another Crises!**

**          When Harry awoke for the morning ritual of feeding the twins he realized that he was awake before the twins were! Ya this had become a ritual of sorts but never before had he gotten up before them!**

**          Harry smiled to himself. Well I might as well get the bottles ready. Just as Harry finished with the bottles, the twins were woken up by Darryl's wails. As they started to whimper, Harry wondered why they'd never cry or scream and wail. Then again, he thought, maybe they just don't like the noise. **

**          After Harry fed, burped and laid the twins down to sleep and gave them their customary kiss on the forehead, he lay back down on his bed. Then all of a sudden he look to his calendar. He groaned when he saw the date: July 30th. . Meaning tomorrow was his birthday. And Ron would probably invite him over the burrow. Ugh how was he gonna explain this one? Well ,he sighed, I'll deal with it when the time comes.**

**          As Harry was drifting off to sleep he wondered what it would be like to have a family. But then again, he thought, I do have a family. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Betty and Sky. Oh and Sirius too!**

**          For the rest of the night Harry dreamt about his family and what their reactions would be about the twins.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**          After work Harry always took the twins for a stroll in the park. Today as he was walking he suddenly heard screams and shouts. At the same time his scar started to burn.**

**          Voldemort Harry thought with  hatred. O God no the twins! He remembered. **

**          Harry was in quite the predicament! He needed to go help those people but then what would happen to the twins? Just then Zo from the Pet's Paradise arrived. **

**          "What's going on?" She asked. "I know what's going on but I can't do anything! Zo take the twins back to the shop. Stay in the basement until I come and get you. If I send someone other than me make sure they say Betty and Sky. If they don't say nothing! Ok?" Harry said.**

**          "Harry what's going on?" Zo demanded. "I'll explain later but get yourself and the twins to safety!" Harry replied. When she didn't move he said "NOW!".**

**          As she scurried off with the twins Harry was very worried about them but then he knew that he had to help those people so he set off.**

**          He knew he couldn't be recognized so he transfigured his clothes into emerald green robes.**

**          When he got to the scene what he saw made him want to be sick. There were now Aurors helping to defend the Muggles against the Death Eaters. But they were losing.**

**          As Harry neared the battle field he felt more and more pain in his scar. But he wouldn't cry out in any way. His disguise hid him from everyone. He didn't think anyone would recognize him. Or**** atleast****that's what he hoped. **

**          When Harry was still a foot away from the battle he noticed that he didn't have his wand! Oh well, he thought, I can use my other resources.**

**          With this Harry started shooting every curse and hex he knew. From the Jelly Legs curse to the freezing curse. And not once did he stop to consider the consequences if they caught him. He only cared about the fact that if he didn't help then who would be next? It could be someone from school or it could even be Zo or the twins.**

**          With these thoughts Harry moved faster than he had before. Knowing that if he didn't help than something could happen to too many people. With the hope of someone new being there the Aurors who were still standing started shooting hexes and curses too.**

**          All of a sudden there were a bunch of "Pop"'s. Without stopping the hexes and curses Harry turned his head slightly to see reinforcements. Harry noticed that they all wore robes that covered their face to except for the fact that all their robes were the same**** colour****, red, orange and yellow.**

**          Almost an hour passed before most of the Death Eaters were gone and Harry had noticed that when the reinforcements had come that Voldemort and another person had disapperated. With only 10 Death Eaters left the uninjured Aurors and cloaked figures surrounded the Death Eaters.**

**          They were about to freeze the Death Eaters when all of a sudden one, who had a metal hand, shot a curse at Harry, making a huge gash in his side. Harry felt the anger boil up inside him. He knew who this was! **

**          "Pettigrew you'll pay for that!" Harry said and with that Harry shot a curse that made all the left over Death Eaters fly into the sky and come back down. But before they could hit the ground Harry stopped them mid air. "Now Pettigrew" Some people were looking at Harry as though he was crazy, every one knew Pettigrew was dead! "As I said you shall pat for that! Now either you all lower your hoods so we can see you or else I do the curse again. But I won't stop it this time." Harry said.**

**          With this every Death Eater took off his or her cloak. Some Aurors gasped when they saw that Pettigrew was indeed alive. But one reaction in particular caught his eye. One of the cloaked people had stepped forward menacingly and said in a deep growl "Rat!".**

**          As the person started to step forward, Harry said "Now's not the time Sirius!". Sirius (who indeed it was!) looked to Harry as if wondering how he knew. But when serious study him for a minute he got a look of recognition in his eyes.**

**          While this exchange had been going on the rest of the people captured the Death Eater's and tied them all up. All of a sudden Harry felt woozy. He realized that he'd lost too much blood. As Harry hit the ground he heard people come running. When Harry felt someone pick him up he looked up into the face of Sirius Black.**

**          When Harry was just about to black out he said to Sirius "Sirius someone needs to go to the Pet's Paradise. Knock on the basement door and say Betty and Sky. Tell Zo I'm in the hospital, she'll know what to do." With that said Harry blacked out.**

**(A/N Should I leave you hanging or what?)**

**(A/N Okie I won't!)**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**~!~!Mean While~!~**

**          At the Pet's Paradise Zoey was starting to get worried! Harry was only 14 well he would be 15 tomorrow but still! When he had taken charge like that he looked much older than 15! More like 20!**

**          And the whole time we've been here the twins haven't stopped crying! Oh well I'm just going to have to wait, She thought.**

**          Ten minutes later she heard a knocking at the door. She said nothing but waited for the person to say Betty and Sky. All of a sudden she heard someone say "What did he tell us to say?" "Betty and Sky" was the response. With that Zoey opened the door to reveal two people in what looked like bath robes!**

**          "Hello, you must be Zo." Asked the more feminine voice. "Who's asking?" Zoey replied. The only one who called her Zo anymore was Harry but she still had to be safe. "Arabella Figg and that is Remus Lupin." Arabella replied. "Oh gosh where's Harry?" Zo asked. She knew that the only  way he wouldn't have come to get Betty and Sky was if there was something wrong with him!**

**          "Well he got into a fight you could call it. He's in the hospital. He told us to come here and tell you. He said you'd know what to do." Said Remus. "Oh dear! Oh dear! What hospital?" Zoey asked. "Uh Surrey Memorial." Replied Arabella. "Oh dear well we must get  going. Just wait and let me get Betty and Sky!" As Zoey went off to get the twins, Arabella and Remus were wondering what or who were Betty and Sky!**

**          When Zoey came back with the stroller they understood that they were probably Zoey's grandkids(A/N Don't forget that she's an old lady!!).**

**  ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**When they got to the hospital they saw Sirius pacing back and forth in the waiting room. When they got there Zoey asked "And who are you?". The reply was a simple grunt. "Sirius! We're all worried but there's no point in being rude!" scolded Arabella. Sirius sighed and turned to the old lady. "I'm sorry, I'm really worried about Harry. But I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. And you are?" He asked. Zoey gave a small smile and replied with "Hello I'm Zoey Clarmonte, Harry's boss.". "Oh? I didn't know he had a job!" replied Sirius. "Yes he does. He uses it to support Betty and Sky." Said Zoey.**

**"Betty and Sky?" Asked Sirius. "Yes they're his adopted kids!" replied Zoey. "Oh? Can I meet them?" He asked "Why of course!" replied Zoey. She noticed that they had stopped crying as soon as they were out of the basement.**

**"Sirius this is Scott Andrew Michael Potter and Elizabeth Rebecca Bonnie Potter." Said Zoey. "Wow! They look like Lily and James!" exclaimed Sirius, Remus and Arabella at the same time. They all had tears in their eyes. Zoey remembered Harry mentioning that as his parent's names. She realized that these people must have been best friends with them.**

**For the next hour they all sat around chatting, holding Betty and Sky and exclaiming over how much they looked like Lily and James. In the middle of this the Doctor came out.**

**"I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is….."**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**A/N Yay! This was m longest chapter yet! I think anyway! Well ah got to get this chapter up! But I'm not going to update until I get atleast 2 reviews!**

**Hugz and Kissez**

**                             JENNY**


	6. Explanations

A/N Hello again people! I know I said that I wasn't going to update until I got 2 reviews (*sob* I only got one!) but I'm bored and there's nothing to do at my house! So umm thanx to my only reviewer:

shuddurani: thanx for another great review! Oh and ya he's supposed to be remember? :D

On with the show!

                                           **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                                        Chapter 5:**** Explanations**

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*Recap*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~**

**For the next hour they all sat around chatting, holding Betty and Sky and exclaiming over how much they looked like Lily and James. In the middle of this the Doctor came out.**

**"I have some good news and some bad news for you. The good news is….."**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**"The good news is, he only has to stay overnight. The bad news is he'll have a limp for about a month." The Doctor said. "Thank M-God" Said Sirius catching himself from saying Merlin.**

**          "Can we see him asked Zoey. Everyone nodded in agreement except the twins who had silent tears streaking down their faces with the occasional hiccup. They'd been like that since they'd stopped wailing. **

**None of them could get the twins to stop. They'd all tried. Zoey had said it was pointless. She knew they wouldn't stop until they saw Harry, and only then would they stop.**

**          "Yes." Replied the Doctor with a small smile. He told them which room Harry was in and left them to find it themselves. As he walked off the adults noticed that he was smiling.**

**          When they got to Harry's room, he was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. Zoey let out a dry little sob upon seeing the sight of his bandaged side. She then proceeded to run over to his bed. **

**          'Oh Harry what did you do?" She cried.  Harry smiled up at her and responded with "Long story that I'm not allowed to tell! Sorry but maybe I'll tell you some other time. But in the mean time can somebody help me sit up?". "Yeah just give me a sec." replied Sirius.**

**          He handed Scott over to Remus and rushed over to help Harry. "Oh, you're here too?" Harry asked. "Well of course, you git!" Sirius responded while smiling down at Harry. Harry smiled back and his smile grew bigger when he saw the occupants of the room.**

**          The twins, who'd just realized that this was Harry in the bed, both squealed making Harry look at them. "Betty! Sky!" He cried out. Remus and Arabella (who'd been holding Betty) walked over to Harry's bed and handed them the twins. All the adults watched the reunion with happy smiles. You could tell they loved eachother.**

**~!*~!*~!*1 Hour Later~!*~!*~!***

**          After Zoey had left Dumbledore arrived and Harry had to tell the tale of how  he got the twins. Through the whole thing the twins had sat quietly, gazing up at Harry with love filled eyes. Which he gladly returned.**

**"Well, Harry what are you going to do about the twins when you go to school?" Asked Dumbledore afterwards. "Actually sir, I was going to talk to you about that." Harry replied. "Well?" Asked Dumbledore. "Well I don't want to leave them with anyone so I was wondering if maybe they could come with me?" Harry asked.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**A/N Yeah Yeah I know it wasn't that long but then again I want to get this chapter up today 'cause I might not get any up tomorrow! Well got to get this posted!**

**Hugz**** and Kissez**

**                             JENNY**

**P.S I might be changing my pen name! I'll let you know when I do!  **


	7. Happy Birthday!

A/N Hello people. Ok I'm going to try and update twice a day. But if I can't get 2 up I'll try and get atleast 1 up. It'll usually either be 2 really long chapters (if I don't have any homework!) or 2 averagish chapters. Well thank you to my 4 reviewers! Yay! I have 15  reviews now! *Does a dance* lolz sorry I had to much sugar and not enough sleep. Well anyway thanks to:

LegoMyEggo: Why thank you! I know I am an evil b!tch! My friends call me that all the time :D

shddurani: I'll keep going as long as I get reviews! :D

momma-dar: Yeah, I wasn't going to make that a cliff hanger. My mom made me get off the computer though and wouldn't let me back on! She's so evil! :D

sarah: If I were to write longer chapters would that be better? And I am going toa write more stories just I only want to do one at a time!

Well on with the show!

                                                **Harry and the "Potter" twins**

**                                  Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!**

**~Recap~**

**"Well I don't want to leave them with anyone, so I was wondering if I could maybe bring them with me?" asked Harry.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~       After over 2 hours of back and forth arguing between Harry & Sirius ( "You're only 15! Leave them with someone!"), promises from Harry ("I promise!") and laughs from Arabella and Remus("if your not going to help then leave!) they had everything worked out. **

**          Harry and the twins would have their owns room( so the twins didn't wake up the other boys.) and Dobby & Winky would watch the twins while Harry had classes.**

**          Dumbledore would also have to inform the school of why Harry was getting his own room. He would also inform the Weasley's of Harry's situation and see if they could stay there. If not they would have to stay at the school. **

**~*~*~*~The Weasley's~*~*~*~**

**          After Dumbledore had explained what happened to Harry to the Weasleys, the 3 females there(Hermione, Ginny and Mrs.Weasley) wanted to go see him. So the whole Weasley family showed up.**

**          Dumbledore had arranged a special room for them to floo to so they each took a pinch and waited their turn.**

**          Upon arriving Ginny, who'd gone first, rushed to Harry's room without waiting for anyone else.**

**          When she reached his room, Harry was sitting there on the bed tickling the twins. Every time one of them would giggle his goofy grin would just get bigger.**

**          Wow! They are so cute! Thought Ginny. Yeah and so is he said that annoying little voice(A/N You know that voice that's always stating the obvious? Well that voice!). Shaddap! She mentally yelled back.**

**          "Harry James Potter! You prat!" Cried Ginny going over and giving him a good smack on the head. "OW! Jeeze! I'm injured enough as it is! No need to hit me!" Was his reply. But Ginny wasn't listening. She was playing with the babies.**

**          Harry was about to comment when but never got it out because two voices cried out "Harry James Potter!" one stopping there and the other continuing to finish off Harry's earlier statement.**

**          In the course of 10 minutes Harry was hit again("Hermione!"), hugged twice, clapped on the back and asked how he was("Just great!") numerous times.**

**          "Oh they're just the cutest things!" Cried Mrs.Weasley upon seeing the twins. Harry smiled. She was only voicing his thoughts.**

**          "That is Elizabeth Rebecca Bonnie Potter" He said gesturing to the baby in Ginny's arms "And this is Scott Andrew Michael Potter" He finished pointing to the baby who'd fallen asleep in his lap.**

**          The Weasley's(+ Hermione) stayed with Harry until visiting time was over. Dumbledore had already worked out with the nurses that the twins were to stay with Harry.**

**          When the Weasleys( + Hermione) wanted to stay with Harry, he reassured them that he'd be fine and he'd see them in the morning.**

**          The next morning( Mind you it was like 5 a.m!) Harry realized that today was his birthday! And he ahd to spend most of it in the hospital! O well, I might as well get some sleep. He thought.**

**~*~*~*~*~July 31st~*~*~*~*~Noon~*~*~*~*~The Hospital~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          "So….. when do I get to leave?" Harry asked the nurse who was checking him over. "At 1 dear, when those friends of yours get here" Replied the nurse.**

**          Harry sighed. He was bored! The twins were down for their afternoon nap and Ginny, Hermione and Ron were busy doing something. So he had to wait for them to come get him. They would then go get Harry and the twin's things from the Dursley's.**

**          Harry suddenly started thinking about last year and Cedric's death. He had usually been to tired or busy that he didn't think about it. And he had to admit he liked it better the other way. Sirius had convinced him that it wasn't his fault. But he still felt a little bit responsible.**

**          Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the twins whimpering. Thank Merlin for distractions! Harry thought.**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N Hey! Ok I know the ending kind of sucked but I have to go do my homework! I don't want to though! Well I might write another one later but right now I want to get this posted! Oh yeah and I'm changing my penname to either: Muah_Baby_Muah (Looong story!) or The_1_And_Only_Ginny_Potter!**

**Hugz**** and Kissez**

**                                Jenny**

****


	8. SURPRISE!

A/N Hey people! Howz it hanging? Anyway I said I'd come up with another chapter today and so I will! Uh thanks to my 4 reviewers,

shdurrani: lolz thanks, my friends usually call it crazy but whatever! Oh and it all depends on what you mean by that P.S! :D ;D Oh and my friend wants to know what's 

LegoMyEggo: lolz I so agree with you! :D

Wytil: To some people it may seem complex but the things I want to do just come naturally to me!

NavyDancer: Why thank you!

                                                          **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                                                          Chapter 8: SURPRISE!**

**~*~*~*~Recap~*~*~*~**

**          Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the twins whimpering. Thank Merlin for distractions! Harry thought.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          Mr.Weasley, Fred and George all showed up in Harry's hospital room at 1 o'clock on the dot. Harry still had the walker from when Zoey had brung it yesterday. So he put them in the walker after changing back into his clothes from yesterday. **

**          They had drove over in a van that Mr.Weasley had bought. Ron had told Harry that his dad had gotten a raise in his pay and a bonus. They now had more money for things they needed.**

**          When Harry got into the van, he noticed that it was magically  expanded. He also noticed that there were two car seats. "Dumbledore bought those for the twins" Mr.Weasley explained. "Oh, wow! They are nice." Harry replied. After strapping in the twins and then himself, Mr.Weasley started the van.**

**          When they got to the Dursley's house, Mr.Weasley rang the doorbell. The person  who happened to answer was Dudley. Upon seeing them, he ran away yelling and holding onto his bum and covering his mouth. The twins(Fred and George, that is) and Harry were shaking with silent laughter whilst, Mr.Weasley looked perplexed. **

**          When Uncle Vernon came from the kitchen, brandishing a frying pan it was almost to much for the 3 teenagers. Although this time Mr.Weasley had small smile on his face.  When Vernon saw who it was he let  out a cross of a sigh of relief and a growl of frustration. "What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.**

**          Before Mr.Weasley could say anything though Harry stepped forward. "We're here to get my stuff" Harry said. "Fine, but get a move on!" Was Uncle Vernon's reply. With that they all went up to Harry's room. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N Yeah Yeah Yeah I know that it was a kind of crappy chapter but I have to get off the computer in half an hour so if I want to get this up I better get off! Write tomorrow! Later!**

***Muah***

**             Jenny**


	9. More Surprises!

A/N  we3gh/b lolz sorry that was my kitty Sylvester. I know I could have just deleted it but when  I went to he looked at me like he was offended! Anyway. Wow! I have 26 reviews! Yay! This is so cool! A friend of mine said I should set a goal for my reviews. And I did! And I feel like telling you people! Hehe anyway I want atleast 50 reviews for this story! Ok well on to the thanking!

Preciousgirl: Uh thankz I think! :S Ya I know it is hard to imagine isn't it? But then again how else would Harry have gotten them?

Ascafenial: Of course I remember you! You were one of my first reviewers! I only update fast 'cause I hate it when people don't update for a long time! Oh and the whole Muah_Baby_Muah thing is 'cause me 'n' a couple of my best friends played this trick on this really annoying guy( ugh he slaps people's buts and grabs their boobs and stuff) on V-day. We wrote him this love letter and at the end my friend put lips and a *Muah* but then I added the baby muah and it was just so funny. You had to have been there! :D

athenakitty: Yeah I know eh? Well you'll just have to read and see won't you? That is going to be my favourite part to write! Oh you'll have to see! But I never thought about that! Oh my older brother (who's reading over my shoulder) wants to know why athenakitty?

Tigerlily: thankz! I'm sorry I hadn't realized that that was going on! Sorry.

sarah: thankz for the reviews! :D Don't worry I'm not very patient either!

Anyway on with the shwefghj WOOPS! My other kitten Lily(I named her after Lily Potter) decided to contribute to my story! Lolz k as I was saying: On with the *watches her cats* SHOW! Ha I did it! :D

                                                                        **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                                                          Chapter 9: More Surprises!**

**~*~*Recap*~*~**

**          Before Mr.Weasley could say anything though Harry stepped forward. "We're here to get my stuff" Harry said. "Fine, but get a move on!" Was Uncle Vernon's reply. With that they all went up to Harry's room.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          Once they were all safely in Harry's room with the door shut, Harry and the twins burst into peals of laughter. Mr. Weasley tried to give them a stern glare but couldn't help letting escape a few chuckles.**

**          "Why was he grabbing his arse?" Fred asked once everyone  was calm. This question made Harry laugh again. He was almost in hysterics when he was finally able to compose himself.**

**          "Well, when Hagrid came to get me on my 11th birthday he kind of gave Dudley a-a-a-a PIG'S TAIL!" As Harry finished he burst into laughter again, but this time he was joined by everyone else. **

**          After almost 10 minutes of laughing, they finally calmed down enough to start bringing Harry's things down to the car. While the twins carried down Harry, Betty and Sky's trunks(Harry had bought them each their own trunks and put their things that he'd bought them in the trunks), Harry and Mr. Weasley carefully took apart the crib.**

**          When the crib was finally unassembled, all of Harry's things that he'd need were in the van. By the timethey had everything in the van, it was almost 4 o'clock(A/N they picked him up from the hospital at 1!).**

**          When they arrived at the Burrow the twins were getting cranky from sitting in the car so long(A/N Don't you hate when that happens?). When Harry first stepped out of the van(he had brung the twins with him into the house), the twins started balling as if he were going to leave them.**

**          "What? What? I'm not going to leave you relax!" He said. But they didn't stop until he had come back into the van. "Can someone help me with them?" He asked. "I will!" Was the reply. Mr. Weasley discretely motioned for the twins( G and F) to go inside. While Mr. Weasley and Harry were unstrapping the twins from their seatbelts Fred and George went in side.**

**          When Mr.Weasley opened the door, Harry noticed that everything was pitch black. Harry slightly tensed, but when he noticed that there was nothing wrong he relaxed but not totally. All of a sudden lights went on and there were yells of "SURPRISE!". Harry was shocked!  But he was abruptly shaken from shock by the giggles of Betty and Sky. He looked at them each in turn and suddenly had a mischeivious grin. He whispered "Sonorus" and "rea sgulp(member he can do wandless magic(Oh yea and it cant be traced!)) Betty and Sky", and then bellowed "SURPRISE YOURSELF!" back. Everyone but Betty and Sky, who had ear plugs(that was the rea sgulp) on, cover their ears or wince. **

**          "Oi! Harry what was that for?" Asked Ron. "For scaring the crap out a me!" Harry replied while taking the ear plugs off of Betty and Sky with a wave of his hand.**

**          "Well Harry. I'm surprised, your magic is quite powerful now!" said a voice behind Harry. Harry turned around and gasped. Standing right there in front of him was….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N Aren't I the evil one? Well if I get 5 reviews I'll update! If I get them today before 6:30 then I'll try and get the next chapter up! Oh yea and they can't all be from the same person! I want 5 from different people! Muahz!**

**                          Jenny   **


	10. Presents!

A/N Oh WOW! I have a total of 35 reviews! I'm almost at my goal(50) Kick ass! Woops! Pardone mon Francais! Hehe sorry anyway I got 7 reviews for my last chapter! I think that's the most I've gotten for 1 chapter! Yeah! K on with the thanking!

        : You didn't sign your name! How'm I supposed to thank you that way hmm? I do try my best to update! :D

rosebud: Thnx a bunch! :D

Sugargirl: Ok I'll try! :D

momma-dar: lolz well who couldn't? Thanks :D

LegomyEggo: Why thank you very much! But you'll just have to read on and see now won't you? :D

ryuko: Thanks for the review! :D

shuddurani: Oh no! We can't have that happening! You'll just have to be more careful! :D

Ok anyway! You know what? I was seriously thinking of stopping( I was in a really bad mood! Hehe your reviews cheered me up though! :D) but then I checked my reviews and I felt bad for even thinking about stopping! Ok before I get on with the show I just wanted you to know (before I forget!) that I'm not going to update after this until I get 5 more reviews and the only way I'll do anything before that is if I get into a bad mood again! Ok now ON WITH THE SHOW!:D

                                         **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                                         Chapter 10: Presents!**

**~*~Recap!~*~**

**            "****Well Harry. I'm surprised, your magic is quite powerful now!" said a voice behind Harry. Harry turned around and gasped. Standing right there in front of him****was….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          Standing right there in front of Harry was none other than Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. "Sirius!" Harry yelled. Before Harry could run over and hug Sirius though Ginny stepped in front of him. She held her hands out as if she was waiting for something. At first Harry was confused but he quickly remembered that he had Betty in his arms. He smiled sheepishly at Ginny while handing Betty over. **

**          He moved around the girls and threw himself at Sirius, who gladly accepted the bear hug Harry gave him. All this had been done in silence watching from the audience(Besides Ginny!). Since they were all watching they noticed that tears welled up in both persons eyes.**

**          This went on for a couple of minutes until the two men pulled away. When they did, they both smiled sheepishly at the other occupants of the room. They all returned it with smiles of their own.**

**          After that a comfortable silence**** descended**** on the room, only disturbed by people's breathing or the giggles of the younger twins. That is until someone suddenly popped out of the fire place. This of course made everyone jump into action. Sirius quickly changed into "Snuffles", while almost everyone else had their wands out as fast as possible. But of course Harry beat them all when he had his in his hands before any of them could blink. **

**          "Well what a nice welcome!" Exclaimed a voice. Harry relaxed considerably. He knew that voice. Knew it well. Very well!  **

**          "Professor Dumbledore! How good to see you!" Exclaimed Harry putting his wand away considerably slower than the pace he'd brought it out with. Everyone else followed Harry's lead. They all gave him sheepish smiles including Sirius who'd changed back after Harry had said who it was. All but Harry that is. He just gave a cheeky grin. Proud of the fact that they could probably take out any Death Eaters who came.**

**          "So sorry Professor, but better safe then sorry wouldn't you say?" Harry asked. " I agree Harry! I'm actually very proud that you all managed to get your wands out so quickly! And most of you have never really had experience!" Dumbledore exclaimed.**

**"Oh and sorry about my tardiness!" He continued "I just had to finish up Harry's present" He finished with a smile. As he'd said the last part both he and Sirius had sparkles in their eyes. You could call it a happy or a**** mischievous**** look, but it was both combined.**

**          "Well" started**** Mrs.Weasley**** "why don't we have cake and then Harry can open his presents?" She finished. Everyone agreed with a "Yes, please!" or a nod of their head. And Harry finished by saying "Thank you Mrs.Weasley!". "Oh Harry! Please call me Molly and Arthur, Arthur!" She exclaimed. "Um ok." Was the reply.**

**          They were soon sitting around the table. All the lights were out so when Molly(A/N I'm sick of writing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and my computer telling me it's wrong so from now on it's Molly and Arthur! Understood? Good!) came in with the 15 birthday candles lit, it illuminated her face. Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to Harry. At that moment he was so happy. If his happiness was a Patronus it would be so bright it would blind people. **

**          When they were done singing Harry made his first wish on a birthday cake. Well that he could remember anyway. He wished for his family, not the Dursley's his actual family, to be happy. And with that he blew the candles out.**

**          Almost an hour later, everyone was heading into the house for Harry to open his presents. They all had had more than one slice of cake. The whole time they were out there, both sets of twins had done things to make people laugh. One time, Fred had made this really funny face. But the best part was when Sky copied it making juice come out of Harry's nose(A/N Have you ever had anything come out of your nose? I have! RICE! :D)!!!**

**          Once they were inside, they made Harry sit on the floor surrounded by his presents. Everyone else sat around him in a circle. As Harry was waiting for everyone to get comfortable Harry looked around at everyone. These people were his family. They may not have been his blood relatives but they sure as heck were better than his actual relatives. **

**          Harry smiled as Molly and Arthur insisted he open their present first. When Harry opened it, his smile grew larger. Inside the box was a new watch. He laughed when he read the words "waterproof" on the watch. Molly smiled.**

**          "Oh it gets better!" She said. She came over and took the top off. Underneath there was a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was a picture they'd taken sometime last year. HE smiled. They looked so carefree then.**

**          Before he could think too much though the older twins practically bounced over to him. "Ours next!" They yelled in unusion. Harry laughed but looked at the box warily. "Oh come on!" Said Fred. "Yeah, Mom's here why would we give you anything that exploded?" Finished George. Molly gave them a stern look but it didn't have much affect as the twins were looking at Harry.**

**          Harry opened the box, still expecting the box to suddenly blow up but nothing happened. He sighed in relief. He looked in and got a look of amusement on his face. Inside were various products, from Canary Cremes to Blue Haired Pops. He was curious as to what they did but decided he'd try them on someone else. So he put the box to the side.**

**          Then Hermione and Ron handed him his present proclaiming that they'd both chipped in on it. When Harry opened it there was a picture album. On the cover it said "Hogwarts 1st through 4th year. Harry opened the book to see the three of them at age 11. Harry laughed. They looked so small then! As he looked through the pictures he laughed at most of them. One in particular actually made him laugh so hard he almost wet himself. Somehow someone had gotten a picture of Malfoy the "bouncing ferret"!**

**          After looking through the album, Harry set it aside. Sirius then handed him a present. When he opened it he once again saw an album, but this one looked old and faded. On the cover it read "Hogwarts 7th year to baby Harry's first birthday. When Harry opened the book he looked into the faces of his parents. They were yelling at each other but he couldn't see what they were saying. He looked through this album to. When he came to the last page 1 silent tear slipped down his face. In the last picture there were 6 people. Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Arabella. They all looked so happy! **

**          Harry was suddenly shaken from his trance by the cries of Betty and Sky. It seemed they were upset. Automatically Harry gently placed the books off to the side and went to them. He picked them both up, cradling one in each arm. They almost immediately stopped crying.**

**          Harry brang them back to the floor with him. He made two soft cushions come to either side of him. He then put a twin on each side of him. He then turned to Dumbledore who gave him his last present. It was in an envelope.**

**          Harry opened the letter. It read:**

**Dear Harry,**

**          I hope you like your present. I've been trying to make it happen for a long time. But you made it much easier for me. Happy Birthday,**

**                               Albus Dumbledore**

**          Harry was confused. What on earth was Dumbledore talking about? He then noticed another piece of parchment fall out. Harry read it and gasped!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N Aren't I evil? But um you should be happy this has got to be my longest chapter yet and if not…BE HAPPY ANYWAY! I spent like 3 hours writing this dang thing! Well anyway when I get my 5 reviews for this chapter I'll update and don't forget that they have to be from different people! **

***Muah* **

**               Jenny **

**                xoxo    **


	11. Trial!

**A/N Hey people! Sorry for the delay! Lots of stuff happened today so I'll explain it in my next chapter! Oh ya and I might not be able to write tomorrow cuz its my friends b-day party! Well on with the show!**

                            **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                            Chapter 11: Trial?!**

***~*Recap~*~**

**Harry was confused. What on earth was Dumbledore talking about? He then noticed another piece of parchment fall out. Harry read it and gasped!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Innocent Man Sent To Azkaban!**

**          Almost 13 years ago Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for crimes he did not commit. Peter Pettigrew was brought to the Ministry, along with 9 others yesterday afternoon. He-who-must-not-be-named along with around 50 Death Eaters attacked a muggle park yesterday. Just as the Aurors were starting to lose hope, someone in a emerald green cloak showed up shooting hexes and curses everywhere. He was quickly joined by the remaining Aurors. Almost 10 minutes later people in red, orange and yellow cloaks showed up to join the fight. The Mystery Emerald, as the Aurors called him, was attacked by Pettigrew when the "light" side had circled the remaining 10 Death Eaters. He had a deep gash in his side but he still managed to make the Death Eaters admit defeat. The Mystery Emerald was then taken to a muggle hospital by none other than Sirius Black. Nobody has heard anything since. Since Sirius did fight for the "light" side and the fact that he acted quickly on helping the Mystery Emerald, Minister Fudge has decided to give Sirius Black the trial he deserved on September 1st.  Both he and Pettigrew will take Veritaserum. Hopefully Black, who's on the run, will come. Ministry workers are very doubtful, but Albus Dumbledore seems very positive that he would come. When asked why his response was "I knew he was innocent. And I know he wants to take care of Harry. He'll do anything for him."**

**                                        Rita Skeeter**

**          Harry gave a woop of joy and jumped over the coffee table and into the arms of his Godfather. Harry felt tears of joy joy stream down his face. He'd get to live with Sirius! He'd been waiting for this moment since 3rd year.**

**A/N that's all for now later! Muahz Jenny **


	12. Hogwarts Express

A/N hey people I'm really really REALLY sorry about the last chapter but I couldn't get on till 930! Ok I can only work on this for like 2-3 hours cause I have to get ready for my friends party! Ok well moving on to the chapter.

****

**Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                                        Chapter 12: Hogwarts Express**

**~*Recap*~**

**Harry gave a woop of joy and jumped over the coffee table and into the arms of his Godfather. Harry felt tears of joy stream down his face. He'd get to live with Sirius! He'd been waiting for this moment since 3rd year.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          While this  hug was going on the rest of the people in the room all read the letter. When they were finished Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Arabella were all crying tears of joy. Arabella, or Bella as she preferred, was even on a hugging spree. She hugged absolutely everyone!**

**          "So Harry, did you like your gift?" Questioned Dumbledore with a smile. Harry pulled back from Sirius and hugged Dumbledore. When Harry pulled away from Dumbledore, he gave him a sheepish grin.**

**          He was quickly distracted by the "awww!"'s from Ginny and Hermione and the gagging noises from Ron. He turned to see Bella and Sirius in a full out snogging session. **

**          "Oh EWWWW!" Harry cried before breaking into laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell on he floor with tears streaming down his face (A/N That's happened to me before!)**

**          When Bella and Sirius finally broke apart they looked slightly confused. Everyone was laughing or (in Harry and Ron's case) were rolling on the floor. Even the twins were giggling! Seeing their faces Harry almost wet himself. He had to run to the bathroom before he could. **

**          When he came back he broke into laughter at seeing the looks on everyone's faces. Bella and Sirius still looked confused but now everyone else had joined them too.  Well everyone but the twins, who were still giggling. **

**When Harry was finally able to compose himself opened his mouth to say something but at that moment an owl flew in and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. When Dumbledore opened it his eyes scanned the page. You could see that he did a classic double take.**

**"What's wrong sir?" Harry questioned. "Nothing, nothing." Was the reply. "Ok" Harry said. He didn't believe Dumbledore but then again it wasn't any of his business.**

**"Well look at the time!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I must be going see you all in September." He finished. Harry looked at the clock. Indeed it was late. It was almost 11 o'clock!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          The weeks flew by at the Burrow and before any one could note it was September 1st! Ginny and Harry had grown closer over the weeks and Ginny almost always helped out with the twins. **

**          While Ginny and Harry had been growing close, it was nothing compared to how close Ron and Hermione were. In fact they were dating. Of course it was in secret, but everyone knew.**

**          This morning(September 1st) everyone was rushing around preparing everything. All Harry had to do was pack the twins trunk. He had put a feather weight charm and a expansion charm on it and his. Since it was so expanded( A/N It looks like a normal trunk on the outside but you can put anything in it) Harry put all their things in it (crib and high chairs too!). **

**          When he was finished he brang everything down stairs. Ginny was sitting with twins, while Harry brang his, hers and the twins trunk down. When he saw Ginny he had to admit that she was growing into a beautiful woman. He did have feelings for her. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone though.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*On the Hogwarts Express*~**

**          During the train ride many people had come to say hello to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry of course introduced them to the twins. The females all cooed over them while the males smiled and said things like "Who's the mother?" or "Look at 'em! They're so small!".**

**          So far everyone had been pleasant. Then when they were almost at Hogwarts (they were already in their robes.) someone most unwelcome came into their compartment.**

**          "Well, well, well if it isn't Potty, the Weasels and the Mudblood!" Said the voice of Harry's archenemy. "Can't you come up with anything different yet Malfoy?" Was Harry's reply. While Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all seeing red Harry was calm and collected. **

**          Insults were shot back and forth for 10 minutes. Well it was more like Malfoy insulting and Harry replying with "You used that one already!" or "Heard that one before!". That is until Malfoy noticed that their were two bundles of blankets sitting on the seats in a bassinet. **

**          Before Harry had time to do anything (though I doubt he would have if he could!) Malfoy had grabbed the bassinet. **

**          "Well what's this?" Malfoy said. Without waiting for an answer he pulled back the blankets. The blankets revealed a sleeping baby Elizabeth and Scott. **

**          "Who are these? Your results of a hooker day Granger? Or maybe it's the little Weasel's! hmm?" He asked. "Well actually Malfoy, they're my cousins. So if you be so kind as to hand them over?" Harry said. "Or what? You'll tell Dumbledore?" Malfoy responded. "No but you'll see if you don't hand them over!" Harry said, anger creeping into his voice. "Well I think I want to see what you'll do!" Malfoy said.**

**          With one wave of his hand the twins were one the seats, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy all had itchy boilish things on them and were blown out of the compartment. With another wave the door was closed and locked.**

**          During all the commotion the twins had awoken and were now crying. Harry and Ginny rushed to their sides, each picking one up and rocking him/her. Just as the crying stopped they arrived at Haogwarts.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N There that should make up for the last chapter and I would have wrote more but I have to get this updated and then get ready! I'll write more tomorrow!**

***Muahz***

**                Jenny**

**P.S if it didn't make up for my poor excuse for a chapter yesterday than I'll make it up on March Break kz?         Well tootles!  **


	13. Home Sweet Hogwarts

A/N Hey people! Howz it hanging? Um anyway ok I really have to thank my reviewers! You guys got me up past 50! Yay! Ok now I'm going to try for 100! Anyway:

 Pheonixfire: I'm so sorry about that! I'll try and make my chapters longer! I think I will succeed but probably not until March Break(only 6 more days!*PARTY*) :D

shdurrani: Thanks a lot! When your getting all these reviews about how you chapters are to short, that kind of review just brightens up my day! :D

     wquad: Well, what do you think? You don't say anything! You just smile! Say something!!! :P

elfQt: Thanks! I think my friend did. It was fun we stayed up till 5:30 this morning! I'm tired as heck but I said I'd do a chapter and I will! :D

rosebud: Thanks! :D

jasmyn: Fangirl? What do you mean by that? ARGH! I'm confuzled! :S 

kt: they were the Dursley's kids but they made Harry take care of them. Lol :D

sarah: thanks! :D   

Ok if I missed anyone, thanks for the review and I'm really sorry I forgot you! Oh and I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to stay awake but I promise this chapter will be at least 2 pages! 

**Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**             Chapter 13: Home Sweet Hogwarts **

**~*Recap*~**

**During all the commotion the twins had awoken and were now crying. Harry and Ginny rushed to their sides, each picking one up and rocking him/her. Just as the crying stopped they arrived at Hogwarts.******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Betty and Sky all squished into one carriage with one twin on Ginny's lap and one on Harry's. While the teens were chatting away the twins were looking around in wonderment. Harry smiled when he saw them. They are so cute. He thought. Who are? Asked a voice. Harry jumped and looked around. But when he saw no one paying to much attention to him.**

**He shook his head. I must be hearing things! He thought. Well than I am too. Said that voice. Who are you? Harry questioned. Tiffany you? Said Tiffany. Harry. He replied. O my Dumbledore warned this might happen. Said Tiffany. Before anything else could be said the carriages pulled up to the castle. **

**Harry smiled. He was home. Finally home!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**When Harry and co. got in the Great Hall they smiled. This was like a second (or in Harry's case a first) home to them. As they were entering the Hall Professor Dumbledore yelled out to them. When he got to them he smiled. "Harry remember that letter I said was nothing the night of your birthday?" He asked. "Uh yeah" was the response. "Well it was actually another present for you but you couldn't get it until today." Dumbledore started. What on Merlin's green Earth is he talking about? Harry wondered. You'll see! Came the voice of Tiffany. "So I'd advise you to listen to the sorting ceremony!" He finished.**

**When they got top the table Harry was still confused but paid attention none the less. As the sorting ceremony went on Harry looked down the line of people. He noticed that some looked to tall to be first years. Hmm! What's up with that? He wondered.**

**"These   thoughts were quickly erased from his mind when Dumbledore stood. "As you have noticed there is still have the line of people standing up here. That is because they are transfer students. Now on with them." Dumbledore stated.**

** "Ok" Came Professor McGonagall's voice " Since you  are all in fifth year we don't need to go through age groups." She finished before calling out names. Harry was interested. People his age and everything!**

**Harry was extremely bored by the time they'd gotten to the L's. There was mostly Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. Gryffindor had gotten two people. One boy named Marcus Martinez and a girl by the name of Lacey Shepley(A/N that's a real name! It's my friends name!).**

**Harry was getting bored so he was poking at the twins, who were sitting beside him. He had been doing this for almost 10 minutes before Ginny hit him. "WHAT?" He mouthed to her. She pointed at the sorting ceremony as if to say "Pay attention you  prat!". **

**Harry was poking at the twinsagain when all of a sudden a name made him, as well as everyone else who wasn't watching, snap his head up. Professor McGonagall had called "Potter, Tiffany!" to the stool. Harry was so surprised that he fell right out of his seat. He hadn't even noticed( although practically everyone else did!) he'd fallen. He was to busy watching the sorting hat. Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor! He silently begged.**

**"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Harry, who was still on the floor, looked up Tiffany. She smiled down at him and offered her hand. When Harry was finally up he looked at her. Oh my! He thought, She'll look just like mom! Yeah and you'll look like dad! She replied.**

**Before anything else could be said (well thought really) Professor Dumbledore stood up. It seemed that the sorting ceremony had finished. "Welcome to another school year or your first year! As always the Forbidden Forest is well Forbidden" As he said this he looked over at Ron and Harry. They grinned up at him, Ron sheepishly but Harry cheekily. " We have two new additions to our Gryffindor table who will not be attending classes. Miss Elizabeth Potter and Mr. Scott Potter" Here Harry and Ginny each picked up a twin and held them up in the air. Secondly I would like to clarify that yes Tiffany Potter  is our own Harry's long lost sister! Oh and I would like to congratulate Miss Virginia Weasley on becoming one of the first Hogwarts students to skip a grade!" He exclaimed.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N Hey! How did you like it? If I get 3 reviews I'll update k? Well go to fly! **

***Muahz***

**              Jenny**

**          X's & O's **


	14. Embarrassment

A/N Hello again people! Sorry for the delay! O Jeese I love my reviewers! You guys do know that don't you? Ok on with the thanking!

shdurrani: I'm sorry! I can't help it sometimes! :D Yes you did presume right! I didn't know that anyone else did the grade skipping thing though.

Rhiain: :D I like to be unpredictable!

Voldemort: Ah your evil get away! Get away! Just kidding! :D thanks for all the WOW's! :D

PheonixFire: Well there wasn't really time for a bigger reaction! Dumbledore stood up to announce stuff so there you go! :P Thank you I thought it was great too!

Phantom: Thanks bunches! :D

rosebud: Yeah me too! It just sort of popped onto the screen! That wasn't even supposed to be in there! :D

Tigerlily: It is cool isn't it? :D

Ginny-Potter: Your name is so right! :D Lolz Nope I never could have guessed! :P

Ok now I don't think they ever mention Remus' or Sirius' Birthdays but in my story Remus' is :December 23rd and Sirius' is: March 1st.

Ok these are going to be important dates as are July 13th(Bella's b-day), and May 4th(Ha you aren't going to be able to guess this one!)! Well on with the show!

                           **Harry and the "Potter" Twins  **

                           **Chapter 14: Embarrassment **

**~*~Recap*~***

**          Oh and I would like to congratulate Miss Virginia Weasley on becoming one of the first Hogwarts students to skip a grade!" He exclaimed.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          Everybody was shocked! But none more so than Ginny. Her mouth was hanging open so far that it looked like she'd catch flies! Or at least that's what Harry thought. The silence that had settled on the Great Hall was suddenly broken by a giggle. **

**          Everyone turned to see who giggled. They encountered Tiffany Potter trying not to laugh but she was holding her sides. All of a sudden she burst. The hall was filled with the sound of Tiffany's laughter. **

**          When everyone continued to stare at her she just laughed harder. "What are you laughing at Tiffany?" Harry asked. He was still unsure about the whole twin thing but hey! Who cares! She was his sister something else to remember his parents by!**

**          "You!" She laughed. Everyone else giggled but Harry grinned. "You were listening to me?" He questioned. "Well yeah! It was kind of hard not to with all those sarcastic remarks genius!" She said, still giggling. Harry mock scowled at her and said "Yeah well I forgot you could read my thoughts! Ok?" He then turned to the crowd.**

**          "Yeeeaaass??" He asked. Everyone just looked at him. When he finally got bored with all the staring he made a face.**

**          Everyone was shocked! Well everyone but the twins. For he was making the face at them.**

**          Harry kept making faces and weird noises until Tiffany pushed him off his seat. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked in mock anger. "For embarrassing me!" She replied. Harry's reply was just to stick his tongue out at her. Which she did back.**

**          By now everyone was laughing. Even the Slytherin's were chuckling. Heck even Snape looked like he was trying not to smile(HA he failed!).**

**          As Harry stood up he looked down at his sister. "Well now you're the one embarrassing me!" He said. She just smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He huffed and looked around. When he spotted who he wanted he knew that he knew it was him be mocked this time(A/N Did that make sense? Didn't think so!). **

**          He put on a scowl and said in his "Fiercest" voice "Why would I want to sit with you? You're the scum of the Earth!" But instead of sounding fierce his voice was high pitched. Of course he meant to do this.**

**          Malfoy( A/N Harry was making fun of him if you haven't guessed yet!) stood up indignantly. "Professor!" He whined "Harry's making fun of me!" He finished. "I did no such thing!" (A/N Oh god I love that saying! It's hilarious!)Harry said. "I was making fun of myself! Well Tiffany to but she doesn't care do you Tiffany?" He continued. "Well Harry 1) it's either Tiff or Tiffi and 2) I couldn't care less!" She said while trying not to laugh. She couldn't understand how Harry did it. I'm better than you that's how! Harry exclaimed in her head.**

**          Tiff laughed out loud. She didn't look  out of place this time though. There were many other people who were laughing at this point.**

**          "Can we eat yet?" A voice yelled out. "Well I think we do need to eat Mr.Weasley!" Exclaimed Dumbledore. Harry left at his friend. Ron was squirming under everyone's gaze but that quickly stopped as the food appeared. Harry quickly wolfed down his food then fed the twins.**

**          Tiffany smiled at them. "whose kids are they?" She asked. Harry smiled at her "Mine!" He responded. She sat there in complete shock with her mouth hanging open. "You're going to have a collection of flies soon!" Harry remarked offhandedly. **

**          This comment broke her out of her trance. "Who's the mother?" She finally asked. Harry laughed. Everyone asked him this! "I adopted them Tiff-Tiff!" Harry said. "Tiff-Tiff?" She asked slightly sidetracked. "Yup!" was the response. "Harry?" "Hmm?" You're crazy!" She said. "Thanks!" Harry replied. **

**About this time the feast was over. "Prefects please bring the first years to their common room!" Dumbledore said. With that Hermione and Ron stood up and yelled out "First Years! First Year! Please come with us!" "No stay away from them!" Hermione cried at one. The little first year who'd been talking to Fred and George looked panicked. She ran straight over to Ron and Hermione.**

**Hermione smiled down at her. "Oh dear I am sorry if I frightened you! It's just if you take anything from them you'll most likely end up as some sort of animal or something" She explained. **

**Ron smiled. It was funny the way Hermione was afraid of the twins jokes. "Hello! I'm Ron and that's Hermione!" While he was talking Ron started to leave the table with Hermione and the first years.**

**"Well aren't they the nice ones to wait for us?" Asked a voice behind Harry. Harry turned around and pointed his wand at the person behind him. He visibly relaxed and put his wand away. "Marcus! Lacey!" Tiffany yelled. "Hey Tiff!" They replied.**

**"Well I and Gin will show you to the Gryffindor common room!" Harry said after the introductions were made. "Ok who's taking the other twin?" Harry asked. Ginny of course beat anyone to getting to Scott.**

**While they were walking they all chatted about things. From what Hogwarts was like to their**** favourite colours****. When they reached the common room Harry started talking but was interrupted. "I do believe that's our job!" Exclaimed two voices. "Yeah well you left them with me!" Harry replied as Hermione and Ron stepped out of the shadows. **

**While Hermione and Ron were telling Tiff, Lace and Marc where everyone was Harry and Ginny put the twins in Harry's room. "Thanks Gin." Harry said. "No problamo Harry" She replied. **

**Harry looked down at her. Merlin she was beautiful! He suddenly leaned forward…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N He he you guys are gonna kill me for my cliffies one day! Anyway I'll update tomorrow if I get at least 5 reviews! **

**Lots a Love**

**                     Jenny**

**                   X's and O's         **


	15. A Turn For the Worse

A/N Hey guyz! You all love me right? Good cause you're going to hate me by the time this chapter is over! I know you will! Anyway I love you all! Ok on with the thanking!

shdurrani:  Aw don't get mad get glad! Lol I'm sorry I think I have a mental problem! :D It wasn't supposed to be but ok! Oh and I guess I didn't make Harry a prefect 'cause of the fact that he has the twins! So he really wouldn't have the time for being a Prefect right?

Voldemort: Why thanks for all the WOW's! :D

LegoMyEggo: You're really going to think I'm Evil by the end! :S Well I think that if I ever found out that I had a twin I'd probably be like that. Like making fun of him/her.

PheonixFire: You're gonna think that 2! Oh and from what I've heard most twins have like that telepathic power thing you know? And no she's not evil!

rosebud: Yeah I usually fall off my chair too! I got these images and thoughts when my mom was telling me these stories from when she was growing up with her sister and brother!

JABA: Yup that's me! When I do that  not only keep my reviewers interested I keep my self interested! 

And thanks to:

patty

Rhian

fiddy

NavyDancer

And 

shadow dancer!

You guys didn't give me any Q's(Questions)! So I had nothing to say but thanks!

Ok now I have to get moving!

                                   **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

                         **Chapter 15: A Turn For the Worst**

**~*~Recap*~***

**       Harry looked down at her. Merlin she was beautiful! He suddenly leaned forward…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**       When their lips met, sparks flew. Harry knew, deep down inside him, that he loved Ginny with all his heart and soul.**

**       Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a voice. "Harry! Harry! Come quick!" It yelled. Harry broke away reluctantly. He didn't want this kiss to end!**

**       When Harry and Ginny came out of Harry's portrait(It was a Hungarian Horntail!), they saw a very distressed Professor Dumbledore.**

**       "What? What? Professor calm down! Deep breaths!" Harry said. Professor Dumbledore thrust the parchment he was holding at Harry. When Harry looked into his eyes he got worried. There was no twinkle in his eyes. Just the look of pain.**

**       Harry read the letter and just stared in shock. There, the main headline for the Daily Prophet was the worst news Harry could have. **

**                           Sirius Black: Proved Guilty!?**

**       This day the trial of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had taken place. Many came to the trial, some all for Pettigrew, some in between and some for Black. But they all wanted to know what had happened. Whose fault was it that Lily and James Potter died? Well Minister Fudge declared that Sirius Black was guilty. The trial was not fair, neither wizards had taken Veritaserum so the truth is still out there.**

**       Most believe that Minister Fudge made a wrong decision. This is mainly because as he left the hall he was screaming. Not in pain or anger. But in fear. Fear for Harry Potter. The last words everyone heard from Sirius Black were " No! You can't do this! He'll kill Harry!"**

**       That he wasn't thinking about himself, but Harry makes people believe that it was Pettigrew. The man had a smug smile on his face as Black was pulled away. But of course there's not much anyone can do about it. Although most are now voting for a new Minister. **

**                                         Rita Skeeter**

**       Harry sat there for ten minutes just looking at the paper. As the reality hit him tears started rolling down his cheeks. He knew everyone was looking at him but didn't care. He was just about to run when he felt a hand on his shoulder.**

**       Harry turned to see Ginny. She had been reading over his shoulder and read the whole thing. She had tears down her face too.**

**       And as Harry turned around she enveloped him in a hug. Harry cried out all the pain and unfairness of it all on Ginny. She to cried, but her tears were for him. She hadn't known Sirius all that well but she knew that Harry had loved him.**

**       All of a sudden Harry felt more arms hugging him. He looked up to see that Hermione, Ron and Tiffany had hugged him too. He figured that they must have read the letter too.**

**       After almost a half hour Harry was finally able to compose himself. He looked over to Dumbledore, who had been watching Harry with pain the whole time. **

**       "Where are they putting him?" Harry asked. "Azkaban." The word was so soft that you normally wouldn't have heard it, but there was no one else in the room at the time. Harry chocked on a sob.**

**       "No..No..They can't leave him there! He'll go insane!" Harry kept whispering nonsense sentences like this for almost 5 minutes before Ginny stepped in. She once again enveloped him in a hug. "Hush Harry, hush it'll be ok. We'll think of something!" She whispered over and over in soothing tones. Harry eventually relaxed.**

**       "Professor?" Harry asked once he was calm. "Yes Harry?" The Professor returned. "Could I possibly talk to the Minister? You know convince him Sirius is innocent? Or maybe could I go see Sirius? Please!? Please!" Harry begged. "Well, alright. I'll get the Minister to come down and if nothing good comes out of this I'll let you go see Sirius." Dumbledore said with only a moment's hesitation. He knew that Harry and Sirius needed**** each other****.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**       The next morning while having breakfast, the Minister and some body guards came to Hogwarts. They headed straight to the Head table and conversed with Dumbledore for a few minutes. **

**       Dumbledore then stood up. There was no twinkle in his eyes and there was a very grave expression on his face. "Harry!" He called. Harry looked at him. He had been feeding the twins when the Minister had come in so he hadn't noticed. A little of the twinkle came back into Dumbledore's eyes. **

**       If anyone could cheer up Harry it would be the twins. He loved them like they were his own children.**

**       "Come with me." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded slightly but held up his hand and motioned that he'd be a minute. He turned back to Ginny, who'd been helping him feed the twins. "Gin" He started "I need you to call Dobby and tell him to take the twins to my room. But wait until I'm gone. I don't want Fudge near them okay?" He said. Ginny nodded**

**       And with that Harry moved up to the Head table. He gave Dumbledore a slight smile but just nodded his head at Fudge. The guards and Fudge looked pretty peeved at Harry for this gesture. One guard stepped forward " Who do you think you are? You can't treat the Minister like you're above him!" The guard cried.**

**       Harry looked at the guard. "I don't think I'm anyone. I know who I am. I am Harry Potter. And I treat anyone who deserves it respectably. But Minister Fudge doesn't. He called me delusional. He sent an innocent man to Azkaban! TWICE! And this man just happens to be someone who I respect!" Harry replied, spitting out Fudge's name like it was a sin.**

**       The guards looked taken aback, Fudge looked outraged while Dumbledore looked amused.**

**       "Why don't we take this to my office?" He asked. They all nodded in agreement. No one said anything the whole way there. But Harry's expression went from small smile to a grin until he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. **

**       Everyone looked at him funny but all they got was a "Tiffany's fault!". Fudge muttered something that sounded like "Delusional" under his breath but before Harry could retort he laughed again. This time they didn't even bother to ask.**

**       When they reached Dumbledore's office the guards stood outside guarding the door. Dumbledore swept into the room and sat at his desk. When Harry and Fudge came in they noticed there was only one chair. Before either could comment Dumbledore transfigured a quill into one. He placed it beside the other one.**

**       Harry, not wanting to be anywhere near Fudge, quickly waved his hand moving the chairs apart. Fudge just stood there and gaped at him. "You're catching flies!" Harry snapped when he still hadn't sat down.**

**       "You're the Mystery Emerald!" he exclaimed! "Yeah Yeah Yeah shut up and sit down I don't want to be here any longer than I have to!" Harry snapped back.      "Now Harry please stop being so rude!" Dumbledore said. "Sorry" Harry muttered.**

**       With that  an argument started. "Sirius is innocent!" was heard more than once throughout the whole thing. Harry was just about to say something when he felt a pain in his scar. He dropped off his chair and onto his knees. When the pain passed he heard Tiffany yell in his head Harry! Come quick there's Death Eaters!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N So… Do you still love me? Please say you do! I couldn't bear it if you didn't!*sobs* Anyway did you like? Please tell me! I need something to boost my spirits if you all hate me :'( **

**Luv**

**       Jenny******


	16. True Gryffindor

A/N I am having the worst day ever! I'm stuck here at home with  nothing to do! Yeah writing he story is fun but it makes you get writer's block after a while. I have a freaking sty, a headache and a sore throat! :'( I'm so lonely! But since I love you all  your going to get at least one chapter today( maybe even two long ones! :O) Ok anyway on with the thanking:

sarah: Oh but you're just going to have to read to find the answer not won't you?

shdurrani: I know! But it had to be put in! I know you don't understand why now but you'll understand later!

PheonixFire: Oh no! Please not the voodoo dolls! Lol yea I know but these are magical twins remember? Me too! I agree with you all the way!

fiddy: Well you'll just have to read to find out!

rosebud: Thank you! Yeah he is such a fruit! I know but I try not to swear! :D

Thank you all so much for not hating me! Well I'm going to put up this chapter!

                          **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                          Chapter 16: True Gryffindor**

**~*~Recap*~***

**With that an argument started. "Sirius is innocent!" was heard more than once throughout the whole thing. Harry was just about to say something when he felt a pain in his scar. He dropped off his chair and onto his knees. When the pain passed he heard Tiffany yell in his head Harry! Come quick there's Death Eaters!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       Harry stood up so suddenly it shocked everyone else in the room. "What? What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked concern and worry in his eyes. " Death Eaters" Harry said before racing out the room, Dumbledore at his heels.**

**       When Harry reached the Great Hall(A/N pretend it was lunch time!) he grew angry. There in front of him were about 50 Death Eaters. They were surrounding the students and teachers. Since not all of them could defend themselves, the students and teachers were losing. **

**       Harry quickly searched the room for his friends. Tiffany where are you? He thought. Right here! She replied. He snapped his head to the front. Right there he saw them. Ginny, Hermione, Tiffany, Lacey, Marc and Ron. He also noticed the twins.**

**       Oh god! He thought. I can't lose them! **

**       With that Harry started blasting at the Death Eaters, Dumbledore right beside him. Harry had almost reached his friends when some Death Eaters shot the Crutacious curse at one of the twins. He was horrified! He moved as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. But Ginny was.**

**       Crap! Harry thought. Ginny had moved**** in front**** of the twins so she was hit with the curse. No, this can't be happening! He thought.**

**       Desperate adrenaline rushed through Harry. He moved faster than before, shooting curses faster too. He also took out his wand(A/N he can only use his non-wand hand to do wandless magic!). When he was finally in shooting range for the Death Eater who was putting the curse on Ginny he thought about which curse to use. **

**       Suddenly the Death Eater was blasted into the air. Harry had finally decided on a curse. Harry instead of torturing the Death Eater, quickly dropped down beside Ginny. She smiled up at him and said in a scratchy voice " Long time no see Harry." "Hush baby hush." Harry said. He quickly put up a shielding charm around Ginny and the twins.**

**       He then turned around. The Death Eaters had gained the upper hand while he was tending to Ginny. Well that wont last for long. He thought. Ok good now get your but over here and help me! Came Tiffany's voice.**

**       Harry quickly moved into action, shooting curses with his wand and his hand. He stood between Ron and Hermione. "Where's Tiffany?" He asked. "In the center" replied Hermione. "What's she doing there?" He asked. "Helping to heal the injured." Ron said.**

**       Harry? Came Tiffany's voice. Yeah? He thought back. There's something wrong. She thought. What do you mean? Harry thought becoming slightly worried but never stopping with the curses. Something doesn't feel right! She replied. **

**       Suddenly Harry heard the doors of the Great Hall open. He turned when he felt pain in his scar. There in the doorway stood Voldemort. With him were Peter Pettigrew and Lucius(A/N sp?) Malfoy.**

**       You're right! Voldemort's wrong. Harry thought to Tiffany. Harry! Harry don't do anything stupid! Tiffany cried desperately in his head. I'll do what I have to do. He replied. Oh and Tiffany? Make sure the twins are cared for if something happens to me alright?**

**       With that Harry moved forward, away from the crowd. "Ah Potter! How nice of you to join us!" Voldemort said. "Yeah Yeah Yeah Riddle get on with it!" Harry replied nonchalantly. "Potter you'd better watch it!" Voldemort spat. Harry just smiled cheekily at him. "Is this how you expect to rule the world Riddle? Kill children? My, what a powerful man you are!" Harry said sarcastically. With out a word Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters. **

**       They all surrounded Harry, leaving no room for escape. Harry just smiled and put up a shield over the students and teachers. The shield was of a spell he had made up himself. The only one who could take  down the spell was Harry or someone he loved. If Harry were to die, someone he loved could take down the shield.**

**       "Ah I see someone thinks highly of themselves." Voldemort said. Harry smiled, but didn't answer. All of a sudden Harry heard a voice in his head. Harry get your but back in this shield right now! I mean it! Came Tiffany's voice. Harry just smiled and blocked out her voice.**

**       "What are you smiling about boy?" Voldemort asked. "Oh well I was just thinking about how stupid you and your 'men' are!" Harry said. He knew he shouldn't provoke Voldemort, but if he was going to die he would die standing like his father.**

**       Voldemort was losing his patience. Harry could see it in his eyes. He really didn't care though. Even if he died his 'family' would live.**

**Voldemort suddenly shot a curse at Harry. Harry moved quickly with his Seeker reflexes. Harry then shot a curse back at Voldemort. **

**       This continued for 2 hours. All of the Death Eaters had been taken out by missed hexes or curses. Voldemort, finally getting fed up with missing Harry shot the killing curse at him.**

**       When it hit Harry, instead of killing him it knocked him out and then shot back at Voldemort. But this time it seemed to have more power, so instead of being knocked out Voldemort was killed. His body seemed to have crumbled to ashes. All the students and teachers stared in horror. **

**       No one knew whether Harry was dead or not. Ginny suddenly moved right up to the shield. She lifted her hand up to the shield and waved her hand as if to shoo it away. Everyone was shocked! It had worked!**

**       Ginny quickly moved to Harry's side. She checked his pulse and cried out in happiness. "He's alive!" She yelled. She was suddenly joined by Hermione, Tiffany, Ron, Fred, George and…Malfoy? She didn't understand why he was there but at the moment she didn't care.**

**       Harry was awaken by the cries of "He's Alive!". He looked up and in to the face of one Virginia Weasley. He smiled at her and she grinned back. "Help me up?" He asked. In response she held out her hand.**

**       When Harry was on his feet, he was pulled into a hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. They were joined by practically everyone else in the room. Everyone was hugging, or just holding each other, afraid to lose the person they loved.**

**       This event was abruptly interrupted by the creaking of the doors of the Great Hall. Harry turned around and shielded Ginny. "Who's there?" He yelled out. "Well, what a nice way to greet your Minister!" Fudge replied entering the room. "What do you want?" Harry snarled. He was angry. How could Fudge expect welcome? The stupid coward had stayed in Dumbledore's office the whole time!**

**       "You have no right to speak to me like that!" Fudge cried out in outrage. Harry stepped right in front of Fudge. "I treat people the  way their supposed to be treated!" Harry snarled "You, the Minister, are supposed to protect the people of the wizarding world. Yet you remained in hiding while the people here, most of them children, had to suffer the horror of Tom Riddle! You're the one who should be put in Azkaban! Not Sirius Black!" He practically yelled in the Minister's face.**

**       "You are breaking the law!" The Minister cried out. "Oh I am, am I?" Harry questioned "And what law would that be?" "You're assaulting the Minister!" Fudge cried out in desperation. Harry raised an eyebrow "So are you going to send me to Azkaban too?" He asked. Fudge looked startled for a second, but then he got a malicious glint in his eyes. "Yes, I think I will!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N So what do you think? I love this! Don't you? *grins evilly* So you hate me yet? Lol ok really though you don't hate me do you? *puppy eyes!* Well I want to get this posted so later!**

***Muahz***

**              Jenny**

**            X's and O's**


	17. Tiffany's Promise

A/N Hello people! I know I said I was probably going to write another chapter yesterday, but I got really peeved off at two of my reviewers. They were being quite rude to me :'(. But I'm back now! Now for my thanking/bashing:

Devil_Lightning_Jane: YaY! Your back! Thanks! The Death Eaters were taken down with hexes and curses!

shdurrani: Actually I don't. I just write whatever pops into my head! :D but that's why you love me! :D)

SugarGirl: Yeah he is isn't he? Little fruit bucket! :D

everpresent: So? This is all for fun! I can  put the dang author's notes where ever I want! Everything about Tiffany will be explained! Holy freaken Hannah! And none of the names really go into the book at all! And there's nothing wrong with the name Tiffany? I choose all the names from my friends. I agree that I need more descriptions. Yeah but he'll find out sooner or later!

rosebud: Thanks!

Lela Potter: Thanks!

Danielle: What crawled up your but and died? Geese if you don't like that's all you had to say not freak on me!

davinia: Ok um ok 1 and 2 are a no and 3 is no thank you. I usually just write my chapters and put them up! I prefer it that way so that I don't have to wait for my beta-reader to finish checking it over. But thanks anyway! :D

NavyDancer: Thanks! I try my best! :D And you'll have to read the chapter wont you?

fiddy: Thank you! He he! My friend was here when I read that review, and she grabbed my hand and made me pat myself on the back! :D

Valria Granger: :D Wow! I love when people say things like that!

Alli-Baby: Thank you so much! For all of it! I'll think about your suggestion! :D

Erinamation-limited2-nothing: *Grins evilly* Maybe he will, maybe he won't! :D 

LadyLilandra: Thanks! :D

PheonixFire: Thank you for not hating me! Don't worry that's what my mom did! Oh and I wouldn't sue you! That might be able to go into the story! :D

BOB: Yes, well you can write your own story you can change the way he dies! But thank you!

sarah: You'll see! Oh yeah I think I might everyone wants him to! :D

Ok now for my chapter(If anyone has a problem with it…. TO BAD!!!):

              **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**              Chapter 17: Tiffany's "Promise"**

**~*~Recap*~***

**       "You are breaking the law!" The Minister cried out. "Oh I am, am I?" Harry questioned "And what law would that be?" "You're assaulting the Minister!" Fudge cried out in desperation. Harry raised an eyebrow "So are you going to send me to Azkaban too?" He asked. Fudge looked startled for a second, but then he got a malicious glint in his eyes. "Yes, I think I will!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       Everyone was shocked. Well Tiffany and Harry weren't. Tiffany was outraged whilst Harry couldn't care less. "Excuse me?" Tiffany asked, anger in her voice. "You would dare to put Harry Potter, the person who just defeated Voldemort, in Azkaban?" When Fudge nodded, Tiffany looked livid. "You do realize what you'd be dragging yourself into don't you?" She asked.**

**       "Is that a threat?" Fudge asked, still furious. "No" She replied. "Good" He said. "It's a promise" She finished. Fudge just looked at her. Finally he gave up, he'd never get these people!  
       "Oh, and uh… sir?" Harry said. "What?" Fudge snapped back. "You might want to let Sirius go." Harry replied calmly. "Oh? And why is that?" Fudge said. "'cause everyone here saw Peter Pettigrew helping Voldemort. If that isn't enough proof, use Veritaserum." Harry replied, some anger  in his voice. Fudge looked slightly taken a back but said "We'll see". And with that he left.**

**       An hour later everyone had settled down. They were either attending the injured, they were the injured, or in the younger children's case, sleeping, overcome from exhaustion.**

**       Harry had first made sure none of his friends were hurt. If they were he personally escorted them to Tiffany or Ginny, who were good at healing. He then was checked over by Ginny, who wouldn't let anyone else do it. Then he produced multi****-coloured**** sleeping bags. **

**       He then checked to see if anyone was deceased. He gave a slight smile when he noticed that no one was. He was suddenly alarmed when he heard Hermione shouting. "Harry! Harry! Come quickly! Dumbledore's hurt!" She cried when she was in hearing distance.**

**       Harry was feeling a bunch of different emotions  running through him. Anger, confusion, sadness and more. **

**       "Follow me" Hermione said. Harry followed her, occasionally telling her to hurry. When they reached Dumbledore's office, Hermione quickly said the password. Inside Dumbledore was lying on a cot with Madame**** Pomfrey**** bustling around it.**

**       "Ah Harry! I heard about your victory!" Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back. "How are you sir?" He asked. "Just fine Harry, Just fine." Dumbledore replied. Harry of course didn't believe him. Dumbledore had a gash down his side and it looked like he'd broken his arm.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       November had finally came and with it Dumbledore's recovery and Sirius' freedom. This time Harry and co. were allowed to attend the trial. When Fudge had announced that Sirius was innocent Harry had ran and hugged him. Bella, who was also there, hugged him too.**

**       So, Harry you still up to that offer I made in your third year?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled "You bet Sirius!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       Sirius and**** Remus**** had prepared Sirius' old house for the Christmas Holidays. Well, it wasn't exactly a house. It was more like a mansion!**

**       While they had been doing this, Harry and co. had been conspiring back at Hogwarts, in Harry's room. Marc, Ron, Lacey, Hermione and Ginny were all going to Harry and Tiffany's for Christmas. **

**Harry had found out that Sirius was also Tiffany's godfather. He had been slightly mad at Sirius because he hadn't told him about her. He had decided to put that behind him though when he remembered that there wasn't exactly a lot of time for Sirius to tell him.**

**"So it's all planned than?" Marc asked. Harry's reply was an evil grin. He would have looked freaky if it hadn't been the fact that there was laughter and mischieviuness in his eyes. Everyone else nodded. Well, except for the twins who were making faces at Harry.**

**When Harry saw Ginny trying not to laugh, he looked to where she was looking. When he saw the twins, he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Ginny joined him, a minute later. **

**Everyone was looking at the two as though they'd gone insane. Harry laughed harder at the looks on their faces. But Ginny had started to calm down so when they looked at her, she simply pointed at the twins. When the rest saw them they were laughing too.**

**That night was filled with laughter. Every time they would calm down, someone would  make a face imitating the twins. This lasted until around 10:30. At that time everyone was yawning and the twins were barely awake.**

**"Well I'm off to bed!" Hermione said. A chorus of "Me too!"s followed this statement. As they walked out, Ron swung his arm over Hermione's shoulder. They had finally admitted to everyone about their "secret" relationship. Harry smiled as he watched them all walk out of his room. **

**This year 5 more people had become part of his "family". He loved them all. They were just so great! He couldn't believe his luck.**

**Harry was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a small cry. He smiled as he looked down at the twins. They were just so cute!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       The next morning at breakfast Hedwig arrived from Sirius'. "Hiya Hedwig!" Harry said as she landed on his shoulder. Hedwig gave a soft hoot and nibbled on Harry's ear affectionately.**

**       When Harry read the letter, you could see the wheels turning in his head. He smiled and  passed the paper on to Ginny. As they passed the paper around everyone started to get the same look at Harry.**

**       Remus was in for the surprise of his life!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N How was it? If you didn't like it than don't  bother writing nasty stuff to me cause I'll just write nasty stuff back! :P Um anyway! I love my reviewers you all now that right? Good! I have 104 reviews! You guys beat my goal again! Well now I'm going to go for 150! :D Well I'm going to get this posted!**

***Muahz!***

**              Jenny**

**            X's and O's**


	18. Sleeping On the Couch

A/N Hey people! I'm really really really really really really really really sorry for the delay! It's just I didn't feel well on Thursday, and yesterday (Friday) my friend got into a fight with this stupid witch from gr.8(I'm in gr.7) and this girl is like a guy! I mean it! She fights dirty too! She threw my friend to the ground and started kicking her! Well you're probably wondering why that had anything to do with me writing. Well I was there so I was really angry and stuff, but when I saw her later she had a bruise on her face and I started to feel bad 'because I was there and I couldn't reach the stupid horse monkey that was hitting my friend! Ok since I know you all want this chapter up I'll do the reviews at the end! Ok here goes!

          **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**         Chapter 18:**** Sleeping on the Couch**

**~*Recap*~**

** When Harry read the letter, you could see the wheels turning in his head. He smiled and passed the paper on to Ginny. As they passed the paper around everyone started to get the same look at Harry.**

** Remus was in for the surprise of his life!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**       "Harry are you ready yet?" Ginny called. Harry sighed. They still hadn't gotten together! He was such a chicken! Oh well, he thought, I'll ask her sometime! Ask who? Came Tiffany's voice. None of your business! He replied.**

**       "Harry? Harry? Are you going to answer me? Or are you ignoring me?" Came Ginny's voice again. "Woops! Sorry Gin I was talking to Tiff-Tiff!" Harry said. "Oh so Tiff's more important than me?" She asked sounding mock-hurt. "Of course she is!" Harry lied. Ginny put on a sad face. "Oh well I thought you loved me!" She exclaimed in mock-sadness. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he burst and 2 seconds later so did Ginny.**

**       And that's how Tiffany and Lacey found them 10 minutes later. Laughing. Tiffany smiled. "And what is so funny, dearest brother 'o' mine?" She asked curiously. She was smiling inside though. She knew Harry liked Ginny and vice versa, but they just wouldn't admit it!**

**       After 5 more minutes of laughing, Harry and Ginny had finally calmed down. "Well?" Asked Tiffany getting a bit impatient. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and grinned. "Nothing!" They said in**** unison. They both had innocent looks on their faces but Tiffany knew to well what they meant. "Fine be that way than!" Tiffany said, sticking out her tongue and leaving the room. Lacey quickly followed. **

**       Harry looked concerned. He really didn't want Tiff-Tiff mad at him! Hey, Tiff-Tiff! You're not mad at me are you? He thought. When he got no answer he knew she was really mad at him. **

**Ginny walked over and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. She had seen the look on his face after Tiffany and Lacey had left.****At first it was concerned, and then he looked upset. She guessed that Tiffany was actually mad. Everyone knew about them being able to talk through thoughts, so they never found it weird to hear one of them break into laughter for no reason.**

**Harry looked up at her. "She's mad at me. She wouldn't even answer me!" He said. He looked really unhappy. Ginny gave him a soft smile. "I'll go see if I can talk to her ok? You just finished getting ready to leave ok?" She said. Harry smiled remembering that tomorrow was the start of Christmas holidays, meaning he got to see Sirius, Remus and Bella again.**

**As Ginny walked out, he smiled. She always knew how to cheer him up! He quickly finished his packing and cradled a twin in each arm. They both looked up at him with love in his eyes. He loved that. No matter what he did, they still loved him.**

**Harry was broken from his reverie when Ginny came back through the portrait. She smiled at him. "She said she'll see about forgiving you!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry smiled. "Uh Gin do you think you could watch the twins while I go talk to her?" He asked hesitantly. Ginny beamed at him. "Of course! She's out on the Quidditch Field." She replied. "Thanks!" Harry said before rushing off.**

**When Harry reached the Quidditch Field, he saw Tiffany sitting up in the stands. He quickly climbed up the stairs doing his best not to make to much noise. When Harry reached the top, he realized that he must have made to much noise, 'because Tiffany was already waiting for him. **

**She smiled at him. It was funny how he'd tried not to make to much noise but, made so much noise in his head that she knew he was coming.**

**"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. She knew he'd been upset. And she felt bad because of it. "Um I guess not!" She replied with a smile. Harry grinned and gave her a bear hug. "Harry if you're not careful, you might make us fall!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Aw is little Tiffi afraid of heights?" Harry asked with a smile. "Harry James Potter! If you drop me, I'll never speak to you again! Ever!" Tiffany exclaimed. Harry just grinned mischievously.  **

**All of a sudden Harry's Firebolt came shooting threw the air. Tiffany looked confused for a minute, and then she looked horrified. "No, oh no! You are not putting me on that thing! Harry don't you dare! Tiffany exclaimed, becoming increasingly panicked. Harry just smiled. **

**Harry swung Tiffany onto the broom and then got on in front of her.  He quickly moved upwards so that Tiffany couldn't jump off. Tiffany shrieked and threw her arms around Harry. "Harry if I fall and die, I'm going to haunt you until the day you die understand?" Tiffany said. "Yes ma'am!" Harry said, mock saluting.**

**For the next hour Harry flew Tiffany around the field until she finally asked if she could fly it herself. Harry smiled. "Go ahead. I'm going to head back up to the castle. I need to go relieve Ginny of the twins." Harry said. Tiffany smiled, and took off. Harry watched his sister fly for a few minutes before he went back inside. **

**When Harry reached his room, he couldn't help but smile. Ginny was sleeping on his couch with the twins. He quietly picked up each twin, and put them in their crib. He smiled down at them and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.**

**He then went over to Ginny, who was still sleeping. He then carefully picked her up and put her in his bed. After tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, Harry went over to the couch and fell asleep, thinking about what tomorrow would be like.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N Yeah I know it was short, but I have to go in like a half an hour and I want to get this up! I might write more later but I don't know! Oh and when I finish this story I will thank all my reviewers but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews! I want at least 1 review for this chapter before I write more ok? **

**Lots 'o' Luv**

**                Jenny**

**              X's and O's**


	19. The Canadians!

A/N Hello again people! Ok well I'm just going to get on with the writing!

                     **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                     Chapter 19: The Canadians!**

**~*~Recap*~**

**He then went over to Ginny, who was still sleeping. He then carefully picked her up and put her in his bed. After tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, Harry went over to the couch and fell asleep, thinking about what tomorrow would be like.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          Harry woke to the sounds of someone humming. He looked up to see Ginny feeding the twins. They were now about 8 months old and so they ate solid food and didn't wake up in the middle of the night.**

**          Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Ginny turning around and smiling at him. "Why, good morning sleepy-head!" She exclaimed. Harry smiled up at her. He realized that he was on the floor and not the couch but he didn't really care at the moment.**

**          "So... why are you lying on the floor?" Ginny asked as she burped and changed the twins. "I don't know. I was sleeping on the couch before, must have fallen off!" Harry replied while getting up off the floor and trying to help her with the twins. "No, no, no you go get dressed we're leaving for Sirius' in an hour!" She protested. "Alright, alright! I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I'll be back k?" He said/asked. "Good, good now go!" She replied.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the man immediately. As Harry and Sirius hugged, Harry was glad Ginny had insisted on Harry not being allowed to hold either of twins. She knew him to well he realized.**

**          Harry was suddenly brought back to reality by Sirius squeezing him tightly. Harry responded by hugging him just as tightly.**

**          When they finally let go, both gave hugs to the other members of each other's group. Remus and Bella had come along with Sirius, so Harry hugged them both. **

**"Hello Harry!" Remus cried childishly, whilst Bella said "Hello dear". Harry smiled. He couldn't believe he considered these people his family! They were crazy! **

**          "I agree with you 100% Harry!" Tiffany said giggling slightly. "Aw shut up you!" Harry replied taking the twin she was holding from her. "Hey! Give me back my nephew!" She cried out indignantly. Harry just stuck his tongue out at her.**

**          "Now Harry, stop being so childish! Give Scott to Tiffany so you can help me get the trunks. Marc and Ron you help too." Sirius said. Harry made a face but did as he was told. "Wait how are we getting there?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius smiled. "Well since Bella is the only one who knows how to drive, she's going to drive us!" He said as innocently as possible, which wasn't innocent at all!**

**          Bella snorted. "Yeah, more like Sirius lost his license and that's why I have to drive!" She exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing, picturing Sirius getting his license taken away.**

**          "Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. When she was positive she had everyone's attention, she continued. "How are we going to fit everyone in the car?" She asked curiously. "Magic!" Bella said in a 'Duh' sort of voice. "Oh!" Hermione said.**

**          With that the women went over to the car while the men got the trunks. "My goodness!" Ron exclaimed, after picking up Hermione's trunk. "What do they carry in there? Hogwarts?" He exclaimed (again!). There were many comments like this for the next 15 minutes, until they all reached the van. **

**          "Harry, give me the car seats!" Ginny demanded. "Yes ma'am!" Harry said, while saluting. In response, Ginny just glared at him. Harry quickly helped her fasten the twins in. **

**When they were done, Ginny smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Harry demanded. "For saluting me!" She replied, with a glare. Harry just grinned cheekily at her, which received him another smack on the head. "Ok, ok I'll stop! Just don't hit me!" Harry pleaded. This time it was Ginny's turn to grin cheekily, which she did. Quite well too. **

**          "Alright children! Behave and sit down so we can leave!" Bella called out. Sirius, who was sitting in the back, mocked her by putting his hands on his hips and screwing his face up to look like he was scolding someone. Everyone who was in the back (Tiffany, Ginny, Hermione, Lacey, Harry, Ron, Marc, Sirius and the twins) laughed. Well the twins might have just laughed because they're babies but hey! Who knows!**

**          "Sirius! I mean it! If you make fun of me one more time, I'll pull this car over and leave you in the ditch! Understand?" Bella scolded in mock-anger. **

**Wow! She's good! Harry thought. She is ain't she? Tiffany thought back. Ain't? Harry questioned. Yup, part of my vocabulary from back home. She replied. Hey! That reminds me! Where are you from? He asked. I'll tell you later, so I don't have to tell it more than once! She replied. Ok! He thought.**

**          Their conversation was interrupted by Ron and Marc's voices. "Are we there yet?" They asked ****in unison. "If you ask me that one more time, I will carry out my threat on Sirius, onto you!" Bella said in irritation. Harry had to stifle his laughter at the mental image. He could just see the two boys being thrown out of the car, and then Bella speeding off.**

**          "Oh you think it's funny do you Harry?" Bella demanded. Harry put on his best innocent look (it was just like Sirius') and asked "Who? Me? I was talking to Tiffany wasn't I Tiff-Tiff?" He said innocently. "Harry! Don't lie to me! I heard no talking so you couldn't have been!" Bella said. Harry smiled. He could have fun with this! "Ok whatever you say!" Harry replied.**

**          Tiffany gave him a funny look and thought: Why didn't you tell her? 'Cause we can have fun with them not knowing! He responded. Tiffany gave a mischievous smile at that thought. **

**          An hour later, they finally arrived at Sirius' house. Well it was actually a mansion, which looked like it had secret tunnels and rooms in. Kind of like Hogwarts.**

**          "Alright!" Bella started. "You guys get the trunks, Hermione, Lacey and I will start supper and Tiffany and Ginny will watch the twins! Got that?" She finished. A chorus of "Yes ma'am!"'s followed her statement, as everyone started to get to his or her job.**

**          Half an hour later, all the trunks were put in their respective person's room, and supper was ready. As everyone was about to sit down, Bella asked if they'd washed their hands first. When there was a chorus of " uh no"'s from the men and "Yes ma'am"'s from the ladies, Bella shot water out of her wand at the men. "There! Now you don't have to take a bath either!" She said before going o sit with the ladies at the table. **

**          "Hey aren't you going to dry us off?" Protested Ron and Marc. Harry chuckled slightly, before waving his hand. Ron and Marc, who were just about to say something, turned to Harry. "Thanks!" They beamed. Harry smiled at them and went to sit in between Tiffany and Ginny.**

**          "Where are the twins?" He asked curiously. "Napping." Ginny replied while eating some salad. "Oh!" Harry replied.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          When they were finished with supper, they went into the living room. Harry smiled when he saw Elizabeth and Scott asleep on the couch. He picked each one up, cradling one in each arm, and brought  them up to their room. He carefully put each one in the crib and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.**

**          When he came back downstairs, he noticed that everyone was just lazing around. He suddenly remembered his and Tiffany's conversation from before. "Hey Tiff, Marc, Lace you guys never told us where you came from or why me 'n' Tiff didn't grow up together!" Harry said.**

**          "Well" Tiffany started. "For your first question we come from Canada(A/N Yeah! Go Canadians! :D). As for your second question, I only know what Dumbledore told me." She finished. "Which is more than I know, so spill" Harry replied. "Ok. Well after Voldie killed dad, mum had hidden me. But as she was going to hide you to Voldie came through the door. After he killed mum and you killed him or whatever, Hagrid and Sirius came. When they couldn't find me, they thought I'd died like mum and dad had. I was found by muggle police a couple of hours later, and so they put me in an orphanage. I was adopted a month later, and accepted into a small magic school called, Yellowsphere when I was eleven. And then this summer Dumbledore found me. He explained about you and everything, and you know the rest." Tiffany explained. **

**          Everyone sat for 5 minutes thinking over these thoughts, before Harry smiled and said "Wow! You've had quite the adventuress life!". This statement broke the ice, and everyone laughed. **

**          After another hour, everyone decided to go to bed. That night Harry's dreams were filled with happiness and things about his family.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N Ha! I didn't make a cliffy this time! K well I have to go now but I might write another chapter later today, if I get enough support!**

**Lots 'o' Luvs**

**                     Jenny******

****


	20. MsKayleigh A Shanahan

A/N Hello! I'm updating on orders from Sailoretta! So you all better thank her! Here comes the chapter!

       **Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**       Chapter 20: Ms. Kayleigh A Shanahan**

**~*Recap*~**

**          After another hour, everyone decided to go to bed. That night Harry's dreams were filled with happiness and things about his family.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          As the days progressed, so did the search for Remus' ultimate present and their individual presents to him. "Ugh!" Harry exclaimed one day. "What are you moaning about now?" Ginny asked. Harry's response was a sigh of frustration. Ginny laughed at him. She knew exactly what was wrong with him. He couldn't find Remus' present.**

**          They worked for another hour until Harry finally found something. "Eureka!" He shouted. "Sirius! Sirius, come quick! I've found it!" He shouted. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to shout but, Remus and Bella weren't home so he wouldn't get in trouble anyway.**

**          "You did?" Came Sirius' gleeful voice. "Yes!" Harry replied. "What's the number?" He asked. "Uh hold on I'll get it. It's… 356-9184" He replied (A/N I made that number up!) with a smile.**

**          After Sirius called the number and talked to the person (A/N Ha! You probably thought I'd tell you didn't you? Ha ha I didn't!), everyone who hadn't already gotten him a present, went to get him one in the nearby wizarding village, Roobitalaska. Everyone had laughed at the name of the village, but it had turned into exclamations of awe after seeing the stores.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          December 23rd (A/N if you actually read these than you'll know that this is Remus' birthday!) finally arrived. Everyone was so excited. They knew Remus was going to love what they had in store for him. It was painful to act like this date meant nothing to them but, it was part of the plan.**

**          After Sirius had dragged Remus off to help get prank supplies, everyone got to work. Bella and Lacey were going to bake the cake, Hermione and Ginny were preparing munchies and supper, and everyone else was decorating.**

**          In the middle of their preparation, Remus' surprise arrived. Harry smiled at her. "Hello!" He said. "Come in and make yourself at home." He finished, before rushing off to finish decorating.**

**          When the decorating was done, everyone rushed to make themselves presentable. When that was done they each put on party hats. Harry even put hats on the twins, Pig, Hedwig, Mooseman (Tiffany's owl) and Crookshanks. **

**          When they heard Sirius shouting to Remus to hurry up, they turned out the lights and waited for him to open the door. When Sirius opened the door, he softly whispered "Give him 25 seconds!", and then hid behind the couch. **

**          As Sirius had predicted, Remus arrived 25 seconds later, and stumbled through the door. "****Oi****! Who turned out the lights?" He asked.**

**          At that moment, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, shrieking "SURPRISE!". Remus was so startled he tripped and fell. "Holy Mollie! You people are going to be the death of me!" He cried out as Harry turned the lights on.**

**          Harry just smiled and said "Yea well, you present will be the biggest surprise!". Now Remus was intrigued. "What is it?" He demanded in a childish way. Harry just grinned cheekily and replied with a "Turn around you'll see!". Remus turned around quickly, eager to see what his present was. "Kas?" He asked faintly, before fainting. **

**          "Ral!" "Kas" cried out, dropping to Remus' side. Shaking him gently, she softly mumbled some words that no one else heard. When Remus woke  from his faint, he saw "Kas" first. "Wow. It really wasn't a dream!" He said softly, gazing at "Kas" adoringly. "Kas" returned the gaze. They were both so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice anyone else. Well that was until the kids burst out laughing.**

**          When Remus and "Kas" turned to look at them, they found everyone but Bella and Sirius rolling on the floor. Instead of Sirius and Bella laughing on the floor, Bella was scolding Sirius for making fun of Remus and "Kas". **

**          After Bella and Sirius' "argument", everyone was properly introduced to "Kas". "Since I know Bella hasn't had the time to properly introduce Kas to you, I will!" Remus said with a big smile. "You guys this is Kayleigh Alyssa Shanahan a.k.a Kaylz, Kas this is Lacey Shepley, Marcus Martin, Hermione Granger, Ronald and Virginia Weasley and Tiffany and Harry Potter!" He announced proudly, pointing out each one as their names were said.**

**          Kaylz smiled. "Ok Shepley, Martin, and Granger I don't know, Weasley… hmm I'm betting Molly and Arthur and of course I knew the Potters!" She said, tears coming to her eyes at the mention of Lily and James.**

**          "Marc and Lace are from Canada, and Hermione's muggle-born that's why you don't know. And your correct on our parents" Ginny replied with a slight smile. Kaylz smiled down at her, the whole time thinking she was so polite!**

**          A small wail interrupted her thoughts. She looked around for the source and found Harry, rocking a little baby girl that looked like Lily in his arms , whilst Ginny had one that looked like James. "Oh Ral you never introduced the babies!" She exclaimed. "Oh of course how could I forget?" He said with a smile. "This is Elizabeth and Scott Potter" He said.**

**          Kaylz looked confused. "Potter? How can they be a Potter unless...Oh!" she looked over at Harry sharply. Harry laughed. "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! I adopted them this summer. They're really my cousins." He explained. Kaylz breathed a sigh of relief. **

**          "Anyway! Can we have supper now?" Sirius asked, growing impatient. Everyone laughed but headed into the kitchen anyway. **

**          After supper, Bella turned out the lights and brought the cake in. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Remus/Ral/Remmi! Happy Birthday to you!" Sang a chorus of voices, the kids saying Remus, Kaylz saying Ral and Bella and Sirius saying Remmi.**

**          When everyone had a piece of cake, or had ice cream they sat in silence. Well silence until Sirius fell off his chair. Everyone laughed so hard, that some of them even joined Sirius on the floor. After that, everyone talked about anything, from the latest dresses to Quidditch.**

**          "Hey Remus, Kayleigh! Why do you call each other Ral and Kas?" Tiffany asked with some confusion. Remus laughed. "Well, me 'n' Kas were-" "Are!" Kaylz interrupted. "Sorry! Me 'n' Kas are really close. We're best friends, and somewhere along the line, we started calling each other Kas and Ral. Kas standing for: Kayleigh Alyssa Shanahan, and Ral for: Remus Andrew Lupin." He finished, emphasising are.**

**          "Blah, blah, blah! Presents now!" Sirius yelled childishly. "Alright! Alright, just relax!" Bella mock-scolded, as everyone filed back into the living room.**

**          "Mine first! MINE FIRST!" Kaylz yelled childishly, imitating Sirius. In response Sirius stuck his tongue out. Kaylz was about to make a rude hand gesture, when Harry shot sparks up in the air. When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he calmly spoke. "It's Remus' birthday! Let him open his presents and then you can continue bickering!" He said.**

**          Twenty minutes later, Remus had opened all his presents but one. "Here, this one's from me, Harry and the twins." Ginny said, handing him a lumpy package. Everyone noticed the looks on Ginny and Harry's faces. It was pure glee. They must have gotten him something good! Was pretty much everyone's thoughts.**

**          When Remus opened the package, he just stared at it for a full five minutes. When he finally looked up at Harry and Ginny, he had tears in his eyes. "Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you!" He cried, giving them each a hug.**

**          "What's all the fuss about?" Sirius asked, curious to know what could make Remus cry! "Look! Look! Oh it's wonderful!" Remus cried out in glee. When everyone else got to see what it was that they'd got Remus, everyone knew why he'd cried. Ginny and Harry had found something for Remus that would change his life! They'd found him a cure for lycanthropy! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          The next full moon was on Christmas Eve. They were all anxious to try and see if Ginny and Harry's cure worked. They were so anxious, that they forgot it was Christmas Eve! **

**          That night, Sirius stayed as Padfoot in Remus' room. He stayed until 12 o'clock, when Remus usually transformed, before becoming Sirius again and yelling at the top of his lungs. "It worked! It worked!" HE yelled over and over again.**

**          Everyone came bursting into the room, hugging everyone and laughing. Sirius laughing the loudest. He was still yelling "It worked!" over and over again, almost an hour later. **

**          "Sirius, as happy as I am that it worked, shut up and go to sleep!" Remus growled. "Or what?" Sirius challenged. "Or else Santa Clause won't come!" Remus replied, using the first thing that came into his head. "AH!" Sirius yelled, before pounding up the stairs and into his room.**

**          When he was gone, everyone burst out laughing. They continued to converse quietly for the next 10-15 minutes, before going up to bed.**

**          "'Night!" Harry said, picking up the two sleeping twins. A chorus of "G'Night!"s Came back at him. As he moved towards the stairs, Ginny came over to help him.**

**          She carefully picked up Scott, be extra careful not to wake him. The two teens walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Harry's room.**

**          They put the babies in their crib and then turned to each other. "Um Thanks." Harry said. "No problem" Ginny replied. As Harry looked down at her, the thoughts of "She's so beautiful" went through his head again. **

**          As Harry leaned forward, Ginny moved up to her tippy-toes, putting her arms around his neck. When their lips met, it was more passionate than before.**

**          When they pulled apart, Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes and asked her a question he'd been wanting to ask her forever. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, his voice full of hope. Ginny smiled up at him and automatically said "Yes!".**

**          After Ginny left, Harry stood just gazing at the twins. He was so lucky, he realized.  He had this great family, and he had Ginny. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. Well, her and the twins.**

**          When Harry finally went to bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Anyone looking in on Harry, would have seen a 15 year old boy, sprawled out across the bed with a big smile on his face.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N So how was it? Good? Thought so! Lolz just kidding. Um anyway when I get 3 reviews for this chapter I'll update if I have the time! **

**Lots 'o' Luv**

**                      Jenny**

**X's & O's    **


	21. The Intruders and the Trespassers

**A/N Hey people! I'm really sorry about the delay, but I've been so busy! I kind of hit a snag! Anyway someone told me (I'm really sorry but I cant remember who it was!)that Remus' middle name started with a J! Well the person was right but who cares it's an A in my story *sticks out tongue*. Um anyway from now on there'll be a chapter up every other day instead of every day, so that 1) The chapter's are longer and  2) because I want to start an L/J fic. Do you all think I should? Oh yeah! And from now on Harry and Tiff's convo's will be put in italics! But I already started chapter 22 so that won't be such a long wait k?**

**                  Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

**                  Chapter 21: The Intruders and the Trespassers**

**~*~ Recap*~***

** When Harry finally went to bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Anyone looking in on Harry, would have seen a 15 year old boy, sprawled out across the bed with a big smile on his face.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          The days passed by, with everyone coming closer. Sirius and Remus started a prank war with Harry, Ron and Marc, while the Bella and Kaylz taught Hermione, Lacey, Ginny and Tiffany pranks. They explained to then that Bella and Kaylz were in school with Lily, they had their own prank group, the Nightmares.**

**          They had also been ****Animagi****(A/N sp?). Bella was a German Shepard with her trademark purplish eyes, and nicknamed Streak. Kaylz was a white wolf that had brownish-blonde streaks, the ****colour**** of her hair and nicknamed Half-Moon. And Lily was a small red fox with emerald eyes nicknamed Thief.**

**          Bella and Kaylz even demonstrated it for the girls. The girls were in awe! They wanted to become Animagus too!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          That night, after the kids had gone to bed, the adults were sitting in the living room in deep discussion. "Well should we teach them?" Bella asked. "I dunno" Sirius said, looking uncertain. "I think we should! We should teach Remus too!" Kaylz exclaimed from her perch on Remus' lap(A/N If you haven't figured it out yet, yes they are going out!).**

**          After almost an hour of discussion they decided that they would teach the teens…… how to become Animagi!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          The rest of the holidays(about a week) were spent on learning to become Animagi and being taught the art of pranking!**

**          By the end of the holidays, Remus and the teens were all Animagi. The teens had also become great at pranking, and each were in a group. **

**The Intruders:**

**Tiffany Lillian Potter-Nickname: Prowlette Animagus Form: Panther, with her sapphire blue eyes(A/N didn't think I mentioned the ****colour**** of her eyes but o well!)**

**Hermione Maria Granger-Nickname: Nighteyes Animagus Form: Snowy Owl, with brown streaks and glossy feathers.**

**Lacey Daniela Shepley-Nickname: Stripes Animagus Form: Tiger, with brownish-blue eyes.**

**Virginia Alexandra Weasley-Nickname: Q-tip Animagus Form: A brown doe, with a completely white tail.**

**The Trespassers:******

**Harry James Potter-Nickname: Little Prongs or Lil' P for short Animagus Form: A Stag with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt on it's forehead.**

**Ronald Christopher Weasley-Nickname: NightFlyer Animagus Form: A Raven with chocolate brown eyes and two red streaks.**

**Marcus Shayne Martinez-Nickname: Pawz Animagus Form: A Lion with paws to big for him.**

**          The boys knew the Intruders outnumbered them, but they couldn't think of anyone to become their fourth member. Little did they know who it would be!**

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          When the Christmas Holidays were over, everyone was sad to leave but Sirius said that they'd be able to come back next holidays. **

**          There were teary good-byes from the girls, waves from the twins and quick hugs from the guys at the station. **

**When the teens were finally on the train, everyone tried to stick themselves out of the same window. The guys finally resorted to hanging out some other kid's window.**

**During the train ride, everyone talked about how much**

**fun the holidays were. Then They split up into their groups, discussing what their first prank should be. **

**          All their planning was brought to an abrupt halt, when the train stopped. Harry and Ginny each picked up a twin, holding their free hands together.**

**          When they stepped out of their carriage, they heard a moaning noise. "Shhh!" Harry shushed, trying to figure out what it was. When the noise continued and he still hadn't figured out what or who it was, Harry decided to investigate.**

**          "Tiff take Elizabeth, I'll be right back, but if I'm not back in 15 minutes don't come after me. Go to Dumbledore ok?" Harry asked, no joking going on anywhere on his face. When everyone nodded, Harry gave over Elizabeth, gave Ginny and the twins a kiss, he turned into Little Prongs and took off.**

**          Harry went toward the noise. It sounded like it was coming from the Forbidden Forest. Lil' P searched carefully for the noise. When he finally found out what it was, he was shocked. **

**Lil' P quickly turned back into Harry and rushed over to the teen's side. For it was a teen that had been moaning. And he had a right to be to! He was covered in cuts and scratches from what looked to Harry like the Crutacious(sp?) curse.**

**Harry pulled back the hood to reveal someone he'd least suspected it to be.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          When Harry had brought the body over to his friends they all gasped. They couldn't believe who Harry was holding! "Why are you saving _his life? All he's done is made your life miserable!" Ginny exclaimed, while Ron gave a nod of agreement._**

**          "Because" Harry replied. "Because why?" They demanded. "Because! How would you like it if you were in Malfoy's position and I just left you there? Hmm?" Harry replied, a little bit of anger in his voice. **

**          Once everyone finally agreed on the fact that Harry was right, they quickly headed up to the castle. When they burst through the door, every head turned towards them.**

**          Everyone but Harry, Tiffany, Ginny and the twins turned red with embarrassment. It seemed as though they'd interrupted the Headmaster's speech.**

**          "Professor!" Ginny called. "Come quick! Draco's hurt!" She finished. Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all cam rushing forward.**

**"What did you do to him?" Snape demanded. Harry just muttered something under his breath. "What was that boy?" Snape demanded. Harry flinched slightly when he heard boy, reminded of his uncle. But instead of looking at his feet and mumbling something like he would with his uncle, Harry looked straight up into Snape's eyes and spoke. **

**"I said, that you always blame me! Well I hate to burst your bubble but I had nothing to do with it!" Harry said, with fire in his emerald eyes. **

**Snape just gapped at him for a minute, before he just turned to see Malfoy.**

**"Now that our happy chat is over I think we need to take Mr. Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said, with a slight twinkle in his eye. Harry gave a curt nod, and then proceeded to go up to the Hospital Wing.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N So how was it? If I get enough reviews, you'll probably get a longer chapter on Wednesday! So REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE!! Ok everyone who reviews gets a….a…. RAINBOW SUNDAE WITH A BLUE BANANA AND PURPLE CHAERRY ON TOP! Ok no I'm not insane! Just a little over enthusiastic! K well got to get this up! Oh and I forgot something! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!I LOVE YOU ALL!

Lots 'o' Luv & *Muahz*

  Jenny


	22. IMPORTANT AN! U BETTA READ!

A/N No I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter! K I got an e-mail requesting a summary and list of new characters. I thought I'd put this up so y'all know. Ok here we go! Oh and let's just say that the twins b-day's are April 3rd k?

Elizabeth Rebecca Bonnie Potter-Description: Almost 8 months, emerald green eyes, red hair(baby hair). She's Harry's adopted child and has a twin brother.

Scott Andrew Michael Potter-Description: Almost 8 months, sapphire blue eyes, black hair(baby hair). He's Harry's other adopted child is Elizabeth's twin.

Lacey Daniela Shepley-Description: 15 years old, brownish blue eyes, light brown almost blonde hair. Her hair's also premed. She's Harry's friend.

Marcus Shayne Martinez-Description: 15 years old, Chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair that's  usually spiked up. He's Harry's friend.

Tiffany Lillian Potter-Description- 15 years old, sapphire blue eyes, auburn-ish red hair. She's Harry's twin sister.

Kayleigh Alyssa Shanahan-Description: Sirius' age, greenish yellow eyes, brownish blonde hair. She is Remus' girlfriend. She went missing after James and Lily died.

There! I think I got them all! Hurrah! Anyway if I didn't someone just tell me and I'll add him/her. Oh and if y'all want to know when I add a chapter just give me ur e-mail address and I'll mail yaz! 

Lots 'o' Luv & Muahz 

                                      Jenny


	23. Prowler Enter's the Trespasser's and Fin...

A/N Hey hey! *Hands out rainbow sundaes with blue banana's and purple cherry's on top to all her reviewers* See? Aren't yea happy now? Anyway I need to write so top distracting me! Okie too much sugar for me!!! Muah ha ha hahahaha ok I really need to start writing so here we go!!!! Oh and the thoughts are gonna be in italics.

**Harry and the "Potter" Twins**

** Chapter 22: Prowler enters the Trespasser's & The Final Chapter**

**~*~Recap*~*******

**"Now that our happy chat is over I think we need to take Mr. Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said, with a slight twinkle in his eye. Harry gave a curt nod, and then proceeded to go up to the Hospital Wing.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          After having waited for almost 3 hours, Harry sent everyone to bed. But Tiffany and Ginny refused to go. After much arguing, Harry finally gave in to letting them stay.**

**          The clock had just struck midnight when Madam Pomfrey finally came from Draco's private room. Harry shook Ginny and Tiffany gently, for they'd both fallen asleep about a half an hour ago.**

**          "Well dears, he'll be alright a little unstable but otherwise fine." The Matron said. She shook her head slightly, muttering something along the lines of "Darn crazy Death Eaters!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          "Potter, Weasley" Draco nodded to them. "Hello Tiffany" He said, his voice having less sneer. __**

**_          Oh my gosh! He's so hot!_**** Tiffany thought, forgetting about Harry, who looked ready to kill.**

**          Ginny laid a hand on his arm, restraining him. "Come on. Let's leave them alone, the twins need to sleep anyway." She said gently. Harry was a bout to protest when Ginny just dragged him out of the room. **

**          "Ginny!!" Harry exclaimed, when they were outside of Draco's room.**

**          "Oh Harry! Just stop! She may be your only sister, but what if I was in her place? Hmmm? What if my older brother's, tried to keep me from you? You're being unfair. Even if it is Malfoy! Who cares as long as she's happy right?" Ginny said, with such emotion that it made Harry stop and think.**

**          "But Ginny!" Harry started again. "Your brothers had you all your life. I've only had Tiffy for this year! And she's my only family. I just don't think I can trust Malfoy!" Harry said, looking deep in thought.**

**          "Oh, Harry! Listen to me!" At this point she turned his head to look at her. "What about Tiff? What about what she wants? What if you couldn't have me? Tiff needs someone who loves her. And not brotherly love either. You are a great brother, but what about when we want to be alone? And Herm and Ron do? And Lace and Marc? What if we all want time together with the people we love? Where does Tiff go?" Ginny stated more than asked all these questions. **

**          At first Harry just stared at her. _She's right. He thought.__ My life would suck without her, and Tiff needs to be happy. Merlin! She needs someone just as much as I do!_**

**          By this time, they had reached the portrait for the Gryffindor common room. **

**          "Gin?" Harry asked cautiously. When she turned her head towards him, he continued. "Well, I thought about what you said. You're right. Tiff does need someone who loves her. I just can't imagine life without you anymore." He finished, looking slightly embarrassed.**

**          "Oh, Harry! I don't think I could leave without you either! So… you'll let Tiff date whoever she wants?" She said/asked.**

**          "Well… anyone but players. Deal?" Harry responded. His answer was a small smile from Ginny.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          Since the Death Eaters had attacked Draco, he had been moved into Gryffindor tower. It took a few weeks, but everyone became used to having him around them and in their classes. They'd also gotten used to the sight of him escorting Tiffany Potter around. **

**          Harry didn't like the idea of Tiffany and Draco together, but he'd seen the way they'd look at each other. Their looks were always filled with love, and for some unexplainable reason, he trusted Draco with his sister.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          "Harry! Harry! Guess what?!" Tiffany screamed, running into Harry's room. "Meh?" Harry asked, only half awake. "HAAAARRRRRRRRYYYY!!!" Tiffany screamed as loud as she could, right beside his ear.**

**          "What?" Harry asked, sitting straight up in bed, hand held like he was about to do a wandless spell. **

**          Tiffany laughed. "I'm going out with Draco!!!" She yelled, really loud. She was also jumping up and down, with this huge grin on her face.**

**          "Shush! You'll wake up the-" Harry was interrupted by two wails "twins." He finished with a groan.**

**          Harry quickly threw the covers off of himself, and ran into the twin's room. "Hush babies." Harry soothed as he picked them both up.**

**          Harry placed them both in their highchairs, and grabbed some baby food from the cupboard. "Here let me help you." A familiar voice behind Harry said. Ginny, full-dressed and wide-awake, took one baby food can and a spoon, and went over to Elizabeth's highchair. **

**          Harry smiled. A small wail, quickly brought him back to Earth. "I'm coming!" Harry said. **

**"Open up for the broomstick!" Harry exclaimed, making the broom zoom over to Scott's mouth.**

**"No!" Scott replied. Harry dropped the spoon he was holding. "G-gin! C-come quick! Scott said something!" He exclaimed, stuttering.**

**Ginny quickly came over to Harry's side. "What?" She asked, in disbelief. **

**"No!" Scott replied for Harry. "Yes!" Argued another voice, coming from the other side of the room.**

**Harry and Ginny quickly turned to see Elizabeth looking right at Scott. "Huh?" Harry asked stupidly. "Yes." Replied Elizabeth.**

**The rest of the day was spent laughing at the twins attempt at words. But, they were both touched, when the twins started calling Harry and Ginny 'Mama' and 'Papa'. **

**          Their ****favourite**** was when Harry asked when they should go down for dinner, when the twins exclaimed in chorus " Uncy Dumbly!". They laughed even more when they turned around to find Dumbledore standing behind them.**

**          "Well, I seem loved!" he laughed.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

** "Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked the next day, upon seeing Draco. "Uh… sure" Draco replied, a little uneasy.**

**          Harry took Draco into his room. Tiff and Ginny had taken the twins out for a stroll and wouldn't be back for a while.**

**          Harry laughed slightly, when they had come into his room. "Relax! I'm not going to beat you up." Harry said with a slight smile. Draco smiled a nervous smile back at Harry.**

**          "Ok I wanted to talk to you because of you and my sister. I don't like my the fact that your dating my sis but, hey! She seams happy and that's what I want for her. But! You had better take her seriously because, if you hurt her so help you! I'll make you wish you'd never even talked to her. Understand?" Harry said.**

**          When Draco nodded his head, Harry smiled. "Good! Now since your dating my sis, then you can come hang with me and my fellow Trespassers!" Harry exclaimed.**

**          "Trespassers? You mean to tell me, that you guys are the ones that have been doing all those pranks?" Draco asked in disbelief.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          "Merlin! Did you see their faces?" Harry exclaimed threw bursts of laughter. **

**          "I know!!" Exclaimed Draco. The four boys high-fived.**

**          "Malfoy, Martinez, Potter and Weasley! Get over here now!" Yelled McGonagall. The boys quickly looked at each other. 'Act innocent!' Harry mouthed.**

**          "Yes Professor?" Harry asked innocently. "You know what Potter!" McGonagall snarled.**

**          "Oh come on Prof! It was funny!" Draco exclaimed. "Picking on fellow students is _not_ funny!" She said angrily.**

**          "How about if we do it to Snape?" Harry asked, with a mischievous smile. McGonagall looked thoughtful for a second. "Ok but! I didn't say you could!" She said, looking as mischievous as the boys.**

**          The boys grinned back, and then quickly ran back to the Gryffindor table. **

**          They looked at each other, and then Harry discreetly raised his hand and muttered a spell. **

**          The next minute, the Great Hall was filled with laughter. It seemed that Snape had gotten the same thing that the Slytherins had.**

**          All the Slytherin boys and their Head of House all had bright hair, long _pink_ nails and make-up on!**

**          This time McGonagall could be seen laughing too.**

**          Harry once again muttered a spell, but this time something different happened. Bright flashing lights appeared out of nowhere, and formed a message. The message read: Your entertainment brought to you by: Lil' P, Pawz, Nightflyer and Prowler a.k.a The Trespassers.**

**          The boys all smiled, remembering how they'd taught Draco how to become an Animagi and he'd turned out to be a silvery-white panther. They'd named him Prowler, when they were unsure, but the name just sort of stuck.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**          "Wow! I can't believe it's summer already!" Harry exclaimed, while on the Hogwarts Express. "Yeah I know!" Draco said. Everyone else agreed. **

**          "Dummer!" Exclaimed Elizabeth. Everyone laughed at her attempts. **

**          "No! Shumler!" Argued Scott. This just made everyone laugh even more.**

**          And that's how the hours passed. Laughing and chatting about anything.**

**          "Well, good-bye guys!" Harry said, slightly depressed. "Oh Harry! Don't worry you'll probably see us in a couple of days anyway!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Your right!" Harry said perking up. **

**          "Harry! Tiffany! Hurry up!!" Came Sirius' voice. Harry and Tiffany gave everyone hugs, and each picked up a twin. "Bye guys! Luv yea's!" They called.**

**          When they reached Sirius, they knew that this was going to be there best summer yet!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N Wow! It's done! 22 chapters and it's finally done! Lolz uhm anyway I'm going to do a sequel. But it won't be of 6th year. It'll be maybe a year after everyone graduates, but anyway y'all will see! Ok uhm if you want to know when it's up just give me your e-mail address in your reviews(please review!) and I'll e-mail y'all then aight? Oh and it might not be for a while 'cause I want to be more organized with that one then I was with this one! Anyway talk to y'allz later!**

**Lots 'o' Luv & Muahz**

**                                      Jenny**

**                                    X's & O's**


End file.
